Say My Name
by NS- Leclair
Summary: NS Nick and Sara start seeing each other in between the sheets behind their lovers' backs. All seems well but problems arise... who woulda thunk it.
1. A Change Will Do You Good

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, didn't create them, and don't profit from them.

**Rating:** R…I will never succumb to the ratings that they have now.

**A/N:** This idea snuck up behind me, jumped me, and then molested me to near death. But I enjoyed it. Why? Because it was George Eads, of course. Some of the ideas I got from a show called "Show My Yours." I don't care if that's supposed to be underlined or not. When they were used, I will disclaimer them though I don't really think I have to but I will because I am a good person.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Change Will Do You Good**

Her shrill laughter sent a chill down Sara's spine and she swore that she saw Warrick wince too. Apparently, the cackle did not faze Nick, since he was still gazing intently into the eyes of his date, his hand resting above hers on the table.

When Hank came back from the washroom, Sara smiled brightly up at him, thanking the heavens that someone was thinking of her sanity. Although the conversation had been great with Warrick, he was easily distracted and was now whispering lewd things into his girlfriend's ear, her eyes wider than normal. Sara smiled faintly at the sight, trying to imagine what exactly Warrick was saying. One thing she would have liked to pick up from Grissom was his ability to read lips.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another burst of laughter across the table and Hank's arm slipping around her waist. Sara leaned back against him, loving the warmth that his body gave to hers. She couldn't see how Nick found her attractive. Well, that wasn't true. She was attractive, but brainless, and just when Sara was beginning to believe that Nick's reputation wasn't true, he went out with this mindless bimbo and invited Warrick and Sara as well as their significant others to join them for dinner.

Apparently, Sara had been staring and Warrick kicked her gently underneath the table. Her eyes flashed in his direction and he cocked his head at her, raising an eyebrow. A smile and an innocent look was her response.

The waiter came with their separate bills and when Sara reached for her purse, Hank rested his hand over hers, stilling her movements.

"I got it," he said with a smile.

Sara grinned back at him and leaned forward to give his smooth cheek a soft kiss.

Nick's date and Warrick's girlfriend excused themselves to the bathroom, inviting Sara to go along with them but she declined their offer nicely. Warrick and Hank were busy paying at the front while Nick stood with Sara since he was already finished.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Sar."

"Thank you for inviting Hank and I." Her smile was a little forced but she knew that he would not know the difference.

"So what do you think of Natalie?"

Mind lapse.

"Who?"

Nick's face deadpanned. "My date?"

"Oh, sorry," Sara murmured, genuinely embarrassed that she had forgotten the woman's name and had been thinking that her name was Natasha all night. "She seems…"

"She seems what?"

"A little…"

"A little what?"

"Like the girls your reputation says that you date."

He kind of looked at her oddly as she shrugged on her coat. Nick noticed earlier how lovely she looked in her simple black dress that was backless. It hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off more leg than Nick had ever seen from her before. His jaw had nearly dropped then and it was about to drop now as she bent forward to adjust the strap of her heels, giving Nick an eyeful of cleavage and Sara's lacy black bra. _Lucky bastard_, he thought in regard to Hank.

When Sara stood straight up once more, she caught Nick staring at her and smirked at him dangerously.

"Like what you see?"

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight, Sar?"

"No."

"Well, you look damn hot in that dress," he practically purred, his accent lacing the words while his eyes did a slow once-over.

"Nick, I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate you admiring other women."

"What she don't know can't hurt her," he smiled lightly, searching her eyes for something.

"I promise I won't tell."

"And don't tell Hank either."

"You could take him."

"It's good that you have confidence in your boyfriend."

"Well, considering how I've seen both of you without shirts on, I think I can back my statement up."

"Who looks better?"

Sara chuckled to herself and rolled her eyes. Naturally, Nick would ask that question. "I don't know, Nick. I haven't seen you without any clothes in a while."

He took a large step towards her, his eyes dark with arousal and something that Sara could not exactly place. "Sar, you've _never_ seen me without my clothes."

"And what a damn shame that is, too."

"I'm game if you're game."

She grinned madly just as Natalie and Linda stepped through the double doors, Warrick and Hank not far behind them. Protectively, Hank wrapped his arm around Sara's waist and she saw the abrupt jealousy that flashed through Nick's eyes momentarily, and he knew that she saw it.

"Thanks again, Nicky," she said, resting her hand on his forearm before she left. "It was nice meeting you, Natasha."

"It's Natalie," she said coldly.

"Right."

"Night Warrick, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Linda."

Sara and Hank left the restaurant with everyone, but Natalie, waving goodbye at them. Sara loved the effect that she had had on Natalie, savoring the look of hate on the woman's face engrossed with make-up of all different sorts.

Just as Hank pulled up to Sara's place, Sara asked him if he would come up with her. She needed a release from the images of Nick with Natalie that were running through her mind. Hank's face was a little shocked, though he tried to mask it. Never before had she asked him to come up with her and there was no way that he was going to decline.

Half an hour later, Hank was sleeping quietly beside her and Sara was wide-awake, disgusted with herself. She had nearly cried out Nick's name when she climaxed. Luckily, Hank hadn't seemed to notice that she bit down on her lip extra hard to keep from screaming her coworker's name.

Tonight had been the first time that Sara had felt jealousy and envy in a very long time. It surprised her that it was towards Nick, too. Yes, she had always found him attractive and nearly irresistible, but she didn't think much of it. Hell, she almost felt the same way towards Warrick. Something had definitely changed between them that night, Sara thought to herself as Hank rolled on his side, his back now to her. Of course Nick and her had always flirted but tonight was different. There was more of a frank manner about it and the fact that they both were seeing someone else, didn't even matter to them.

She sighed rather soundly and tried to sleep. About twenty minutes later, Sara drifted off to sleep, thinking about how nice it would be to have Nick's arm wrapped around her as she slept, instead of Hank's back to her.


	2. Hungry Like the Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I do not even begin to claim that I profit off CSI, let alone own it or have created it.

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all of the reviews!

Jess: Quite possibly the funniest review ever: "This fic sucks you in and makes you its bitch. Translation: It's hot!" I loved that. It's currently my msn name.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hungry Like the Wolf**

God, she would feel so good writhing underneath him, Nick couldn't help but think as he watched Sara laugh with Warrick during their break. He was only passing the break room, on his way to find Greg in hopes of running the DNA that was just found that could possibly prove an innocent man, guilty.

He was envious at that moment for he couldn't take his break. He had been working a solid twelve hours straight unlike the four that Warrick and Sara were doing. Their case was getting cold, only leading to dead ends, whereas Nick's was hot, forcing him to work nonstop. He only wanted a mere five minutes with her so he could listen to her speak, watch her eyes dance with laughter, and her smile light up her face.

It was at that moment that he stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the hallway and stared hard at the ground a few feet before. He had a girlfriend. Sara had a boyfriend. He was not allowed to think about Sara in a manner that was anything but friendly. He could have smacked himself in the face in hopes that it would rid thoughts of her creamy flesh beneath his hands, her legs wrapped around his waist, but nothing was going to sate or stop the desire that was beginning to pool in his loins. He swore ungracefully and took long strides to the lab room where Greg was sitting in his swivel chair, leaning back as far as it would comply.

"You're going to break it," commented Nick, handing the lab tech the sealed envelope, who accepted it, staring up at him.

"I'm bored out of my mind, Nick. Cut me a little slack."

"Why don't you try to cure cancer or something useful?"

"I might as well. You CSIs take forever," Greg muttered, heading towards the island in the middle of the room.

"What was that Greggo?" Nick wondered, raising his eyebrow at the blond.

"Nothing," was the nonchalant reply.

"Page me as soon as you get the results."

Nick was out the door and heading back to the break room, hoping that Sara was still there. Alone. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, he thought as he opened the glass door with one hand. The sight of Sara lying sprawled out on the comfortable couch, eyes closed and face relaxed with sleep, sent burning lust through his veins. He wanted her and hated himself for it.

When had everything changed, he wondered? Was it last night when he couldn't get the image of her in that dress out of his head for the rest of the night? Or had it always been there, this feeling of yearning for one of closest friends, and it had been dormant until now?

Her chest was rising and falling slowly, her one arm above her head, the other hanging off the couch so her fingers were touching the floor, and her legs were spread wide, making Nick want to nestle himself in between them badly. She must have been dead tired if one minute ago he had seen her laughing and then the next she was dead asleep.

Nick wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to wake her. She looked so peaceful lying there but a large part of him wanted to wake her up in a way that she would never forget.

A moment later he heard the door open behind him and Catherine whispering for him to hurry up and meet her in the parking lot. Apparently, Sara was going to have to wait for him. He shoulder-checked that Catherine was gone, and she was, before he leaned over Sara's sleeping frame and dropped a slow kiss on her cheek, savoring the smoothness of her skin beneath his lips.

Unbeknownst to Nick, Sara was awake the entire time, merely resting her eye. She felt the heat in his kiss despite the chastity of it. Her lips curved into a smile as she watched his retreated form through eyes at half mass. There was definitely something stirring between them.

Languidly, she stretched her arms high above her head and cracked her neck soundly. She had been told several times how bad it was for her and had been the one to tell several others the same thing. But the ease that was now running down her spine was worth the berating. It was too good to pass up. She had no intentions of moving as she settled back into the pleasant cushions.

* * *

Surprise crossed his facial features as he pushed open the door and saw Sara slightly in the same position, as she had been when he left nearly two and a half hours ago. Nick quietly walked over to her sleeping form, now on her stomach. Her left hand laid slack on the floor and he fought the urge to twine his fingers with hers. Almost immediately, Nick noticed that her shirt had ridden up and was now showing a good four inches of her back. The pallid flesh was warm to the touch when he placed his large hand on the small of her back where all the bared skin was revealed. 

A few incoherent words mumbled off of her lips, her voice heavily laced with sleep and hours of exhaustion finally wearing off.

"Sar?" he whispered rather loudly, brushing away the hair that had fallen in her face with his free hand.

She moaned and melted his insides with the innocent sound.

"Honey, wake up."

"Nick…" she murmured, rolling on her back, his hand grazing her side as she rolled. The hand that had been on her back was now resting dangerously low on her stomach, even more skin revealed.

Absentmindedly, his tongue slipped out and licked his bottom lip as he stared down at her bellybutton, desperately wanting to flick his tongue inside. It was probably safer if he removed his hand altogether but that would be too hard, he mused, and besides, he was enjoying touching her so freely.

"Sar, come on. It's time to get up."

"Nicky… when did you…get in my bed?" she moaned, rolling onto her side now, facing him.

His fingertips tucked the rebellious strand of chestnut hair in her closed eyes behind her ear. He would have given anything to be in her bed with her at that moment. Hell, he would have settled for lying flush with her on the couch if it meant that he got to touch her more than he was now.

The curve of her hip was beneath his hand as he tried again the rouse her. His attempt at waking her with a little shake only earned him another moan that sent his thoughts straight into the gutter.

And he thought that he was hard to wake up, he found himself thinking a moment later when her breathing became deep and gradual.

It only took him five minutes to gather all of his stuff in his bag and then try to remember the combination to her locker to retrieve her belongings as well. Nick walked into the break room, noticing that she hadn't moved an inch and slung both backpacks over his shoulder while he bent down and gathered the blissfully sleeping woman in his arms. Her head lolled to the side and rested on his solid chest. It was awkward trying to get out of the lab, suddenly thankful that all of the doors had to be pushed, not pulled.

Making it to her Denali in record time, Nick unlocked the side door ineptly and unsuccessfully tried to lie her down on the backseat. He stumbled, lost his footing, and landed straight on top of her, conveniently between her spread legs. He swallowed hard when she started to rouse, feeling the weight pressing her uncomfortably into seatbelts made of plastic and metal.

"Nick?" she murmured, her hands resting on his shoulders as he lifted his head from her chest to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry –"

"How did you get in?"

"What?"

Then it clicked. She still thought that she was at home and apparently, she was completely unaware of her surroundings when she was half awake.

"Sar, we're not –"

"Not that I'm objecting about you being in my bed, Nicky."

She may have been nearly asleep but she knew how to create a teasing tone in her voice that made Nick want to take her in the backseat of the Denali, right then and there, hoping to show her that he wasn't playing.

"Sar, like I was trying to say –"

"Hush. If you could just switch me positions so I can breathe again, that would be great, Nicky."

Two things he noticed: she kept calling him Nicky and he liked it. He also was aware that she kept cutting him off before he could explain to her that they weren't really in her bedroom but where in his truck in a very threatening state if anyone where to see them.

"Nicky –"

It was his turn to clip her sentence short. "Sar, be quiet for a second."

"Don't get harsh with me, Cowboy."

"I'm not getting harsh with you."

"You wanna get rough, Nicky?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Her eyes were slightly open as they had been since he ungracefully landed on her once sleeping body. Her hands that had been resting on his shoulders slid around to cling to the back of his neck. They guided him down to her lips, which he took gentle at first once the shock wore off. It turned from innocent and soft to something akin to hunger and greed, passion and fervor. By the time he pulled away from her tender lips, already missing the placid movement of her tongue against his, Sara was wide-awake and aroused beyond reason.

"Nick?"

"No Nicky?" he chuckled, realizing that at some point in time her legs had wrapped tightly around his hips and had settled in a way that revealed more of his anatomy than he cared to at that moment.

"What?"

He shook his head faintly and smiled down at her.

"Did we just do what I think we did?"

"Yeah, it's called making out."

He was generally surprised with himself that he was being completely nonchalant about the entire situation. After all, he was in the backseat of his truck, the door wide-open for anyone to peer in if they already hadn't, with Sara Sidle beneath him after kissing hr senseless. And after all, he had just cheated on Natalie.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

Suddenly his demeanor changed and he tensed. Sara could feel it. Her hand trailed up from his chest to cup his face, relishing in the feeling of stubble beneath the palm of her hand.

"Sara, we can't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hank. Natalie."

It took her a long moment to register what he had just said. The kiss had rendered her rather incapable of thought let alone coherent sentences. She was surprised her motor skills were even usable. Everything quickly fell into place and Sara was shoving Nick off of her. He fell on the floor before the seat and winced as he banged his head rather hard.

"Oh Nick, I'm sorry."

She stretched down to touch him and lost her balance on the edge of the seat, leaning over too far. He moaned, half in pain and half in pleasure, when Sara fell on top of him, astride his lap.

"That's one way to get my attention," he mumbled, hands instinctively resting on her hips.

"We just cheated, Nick. _I_ just cheated."

"Yeah, and we both enjoyed it."

"Nick, how… what are we…"

"How about we start with me driving you home, unless you would like to make some more use of the backseat?"

"Home sounds good," she said softly, slipping off of him and climbing into the front seat, letting out a long breath.

Nick slammed the door shut and rounded the front of the truck, trying to rid of the hard-on that was devastatingly obvious. He sat down in the driver's seat uncomfortably, wincing slightly at the tightness of his jeans and Sara stifled a chuckle.

"Hey, it's not that funny."

"Are you kidding me? It's hilarious."

"I hope in your next life that you're a man."

"Just so I know what it feels like to have an erection in tight jeans?"

"Among other things."

"Like not being able to get rid of it?" she questioned as Nick pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes but there's a very effective way of getting rid of it."

She didn't even see it coming. "Yeah? How's that?"

"Well, some women like to use their mouths, others their hands," he grinned at her arrogantly while waiting at the red light.

She faced him with mouth agape and her eyes wide, preparing to slap him hard on the arm or possibly the face.

"Clearly, you prefer your mouth. You can close it a little, darling. You're flattering me."

That granted him a hard punch in the arm and he rubbed it affectionately, exaggerating his wince.

"Suck it up, Nicky."

He flashed a grin at her and was about to say something more until she cut him off.

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"I don't know but I know it was something to do with your penis."

He feigned shock but was a little astonished about her bluntness. "It wasn't going to be about mine but now that you mention it."

"You can handle your own."

"Maybe so, but I would prefer you to."

Another punch. "Natasha would dumb your horny ass right on the spot."

He didn't bother to correct her. "Natasha would do me a favor."

"I thought it was Natalie," she smirked.

"So you do know her name."

"Oh, I know it."

"Then why don't you call her by it?"

"Because it doesn't have the same ring as 'evil-stick-whore-with-no-soul-and-no-ass."

Nick gave a whole-hearted laugh and rounded the corner. "Where in the blue hell did you pull that from?"

"I'm creative, what can I say."

"And she does too have an ass. Not as nice as yours, but it's there."

"You check out my ass."

"Among other appendages," he murmured, purposely flicking his eyes over to the milky cleavage.

"You would too."

"I just appreciate, Sara. Ain't anything wrong with that now is there? Besides, I've caught you looking at my butt a few times."

"You wish."

He pulled up outside of her place and put the truck in park before killing the engine.

"So what do we do now, Sar?"

She got what he was talking about immediately. "We'll see, Nicky."

There was a great urge in him to lean over and kiss her square on the lips but he thought better of it, offering her a sexy grin instead.

"Call me if you get lonely, darling."

Sara's eyes darkened, as her smile grew wider. "Tell Natasha I say 'hi.'"


	3. High and Dry

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, didn't create, don't profit. "High and Dry"- Jamie Cullum, "Hungry Like the Wolf"- Duran Duran, and "A Change Will Do You Good"- Sheryl Crow.

**Rating:** G?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I know that the plot is coming along slowly and everything is moving slowly but for once, I am not going to rush them into the bedroom or shower or the kitchen table. I'm sorry. All of you are just going to have to quell your raging hormones via imagination or refer to my other stories.

Slutpatrol: … I'm sorry?

* * *

**Chapter Three: High and Dry**

Rolling, tossing, and turning, Sara let out an exasperated as well as loud sigh, flopping her arms down on the blankets covering her. She couldn't sleep at all. She had far too much nerves and energy for sleep to succumb her. Now, all she could think about was Nick's invitation of calling her if she got lonely. Loneliness wasn't really a problem for her right then, more like pent-up energy that needed to be ridden of. Sleep was something she needed, regardless of how much she took it for granted.

The phone was in reach as were her sleeping pills that she had found the other day stashed far back in the medicine cabinet for emergency use. This could have possibly been an emergency but she was sure that she didn't need them right then. There were other ways to get rid of her jumpiness that didn't involve drugging herself… just possibly exploiting herself in front of a certain colleague.

Finally, she hopped out of bed, stumped over her clothing that she had bothered to put away, and made her way to her closet in the dark. The walk-in closet was rather redundant since there was no way that she owned enough clothes to fill it, let alone half of it. Flipping on the switch, she walked in and began searching for her usual attire for when she went running. She wasn't sure if running at three in the morning was normal but she was in dire need of a cure and nothing else came to mind besides Nick. She couldn't go there. She wasn't going there.

Slipping on black leggings after she pulled her rose colored shirt that looked to be a bit of an elongated sports bra because of the thick, x-shaped straps in the back, over her head. An elastic was on her dresser and she snatched it up so she could put her hair in a high ponytail. Her running shoes were at the door and she slid into them with her sock covered feet.

Stepping out into the coolness of the dark morning, Sara locked the door behind her and hid her key. The area around her was mainly residential and perfect for running. It wasn't all flat terrain. There were a few hills that she liked to run up and down a few times to get her heart rate going.

Sometimes, Catherine would come running with her when she wasn't busy with Lindsey and her own life. The odd time Sara invited Nick to come as well and he always joined her. It was then that she slapped herself in the side of the head, a rather desperate attempt to forget about the Texan… and what he looked like in spandex.

Nope, she would definitely not think about Nick in spandex shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt as he ran beside her, breath ragged and heart racing. Thought of him only made her run faster and push herself harder. Nothing could quell the desire for him in her like running her ass off and being in utter physical pain as a punishment for nasty thoughts.

Her favorite hill was around the corner and she anticipated it, already feeling the burn in her calves.

Every house was silent and dark, though there was the odd light on for a few moments before it turned off. Everybody in Las Vegas was sleeping, or at least everybody in Sara's neighborhood was except her. Ahead, she heard the sound of quiet voices and the closing of a car door. It must have been at the top of the hill, her at the bottom, but the still of the night carried the voices effortlessly.

Immediately as she got closer, she recognized the vehicle in the driveway of a house she knew by day was a faded pink. Out front were two people talking in soft voices, too soft for Sara to understand what they were saying. His silhouette was even gorgeous, enhanced entirely by the moonlight. He was fully dressed unlike his companion in a fluffy robe that was probably pink, Sara thought as she squinted.

There was no way that she could turn off the road and avoid them, she noticed, looking around for an escape route. No, she would just keep running.

The southern drawl filled her ears when she was only two houses down and Sara swore that she nearly groaned. Nick stood leaning against his Denali, arms folded over his chest, while Natalie stood a few feet in front of him, only getting closer.

Sara watched out of the corner of her eye as she past them that his girlfriend was leaning into him, practically begging for him to kiss her. Unfortunately for Sara, he reached for Natalie, his hand slipping around the back of her neck, and brought her to his mouth. Sara cursed herself for watching but she knew that if she hadn't watched, she would have berated herself the entire morning because she would not have known what had happened.

It might have been dark but the odd street lamp lit up the street every sixth or seventh house. Sara knew he didn't see her, he was too busy pleasing his girlfriend to pay attention to his surroundings.

Making it up the hill and taking a breather at the top, Sara stood there with her hands on her hips until she heard the dull roar of Nick's Denali. And he was heading up the hill where she was. Every particle in her was screaming for her to begin running once more but her muscles wouldn't allow it. They were too exhausted. It was the first time that she had forgotten to take a water bottle and she was several blocks from her place.

The Denali only got closer and finally, Sara willed herself to move. She ran faster than she knew she was capable of and was nearly at the end of the block when Nick's Denali reached the top of the steep hill. Sara turned down the street that would lead her back to her place and she prayed that Nick wouldn't notice her and decide to follow her.

She made it back to her place in record time. She took two stairs at a time and then quickly unlocked her door, slamming it shut behind her. It took her a full minute to catch her breath as she stood with her back pressed against the door. She could already feel the ache in her body but there was also an ache inside of her that had nothing to do with physical exercise.

Throwing her keys onto the table with the phone on top, next to the couch, Sara gradually made her way towards her bathroom, shedding her layers of clothing before reaching the door. She stood in front of the mirror, looking into her eyes filled with confusion and underlying questions that her mind was working frantically to solve.

It might have been a trick that her mind was playing on her, but Sara swore that she heard a faint knock on her front door. Grabbing a fluffy burgundy towel, Sara wrapped it around her naked body as she went to look through the peephole. However, she didn't want to look because if someone was really there, Sara knew that it could only be Nick and that would mean that he saw her on her run.

Raising up on her tiptoes to gaze through the small circle, Sara let out a sigh when she saw who was staring at the ground in front of the door. The door unlocked with a rather soundly click and then opened when she pulled it towards her, her free hand clutching the towel wrapped around her.

"Hey," she spoke softly, her eyes kind and gentile. "What's up?"

"You're not mad that it's four in the morning?"

"No, I was up anyways."

"With someone?"

"No, why?"

"I just thought because of the towel…" His chestnut eyes looked so innocent and she couldn't help but smile faintly.

"No, I was just about to go in the shower."

"Yeah, I saw you running. You've got quite a set of legs."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Nick."

"What else would it be?"

He flashed her a smile and then pried his eyes from her milky white flesh when his eyes began to wander down along the curve of her neck, dipping to stare at her cleavage.

"Do you want to come in or something?"

"No, actually. I don't why I came here. I just saw you and thought that I would say 'hi.'"

"Don't worry about it."

"'Night, Sar."

Slowly, he turned to leave but her hand reaching out and resting on his forearm stopped him. He glanced over his shoulder at her, searching her eyes for something. What, exactly, he wasn't quite sure of.

She was going to say something but she chose not to. "Goodnight, Nick. I'll see you later."

He nodded, noting that she chose to say something completely different than what she had intended to. Descending the steps, Nick put his hands in his pocket and walked to the Denali quietly, his head bent to the ground.

When he looked back up at the door, he saw a look in Sara's eyes that sent a shiver down and back up his spine. He saw oppression of yearning and he knew the feeling.


	4. Bad Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own, I did not create, and I do not profit from. "Bad Moon Rising" – CCR. No infringement is intended. 

**Rating:** G

**A/N:** Dedicated to Ashley because I love her… naturally. Here is your update and think that there will be more of these soon. Very soon.

Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. I'm on a different computer or else I think I would be having a longer a/n. Next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Bad Moon Rising**

There was awkwardness in the locker room as Sara put away her things into her locker that was a few down from Nick's. The two of them stood in unpracticed silence, each of them searching their minds for something, anything, to talk about besides what they were both thinking about.

"Do you think we should… talk about it?" started Nick, continuing to rummage through his locker for nothing in particular. He needed to do something with his hands and as long as Sara had no idea that he didn't really need anything from it, that's all that mattered.

"Talk about what?" wondered Sara naively.

She stopped what she was doing, turned, and looked at him. She knew that he was purposely avoiding her gaze and she frowned at that. Nick wasn't really the type of person to ignore things but handle them dead-on.

"You know," Nick said expectantly.

Looking at him like he was stupid and with a dull expression on her face, Sara shook her head once.

"_It_," he stressed.

Recognition flashed before her eyes and then she nodded her head slowly, biting at her bottom lip. Her right hand was clinging onto the edge of the locker shelf as she stared down at the floor, her other hand coming up to rub against her neck.

Finally, she met his eyes and searched them for something though she wasn't sure of. He looked tired and she saw the dark circles beginning to form under his eyes as well as the stubble on his chin and across his jaw line.

"What's there to discuss?"

He blinked twice, opened his mouth, and then shut it again. "You don't think there's anything between us? You don't feel it?"

Smiling softly and letting out a small feminine snort, she replied, "I never said that. I've worked with you for four years and that's all I think about."

"Besides seeing me without any clothes," he grinned arrogantly, causing her to smile wider.

"Admit it, you've thought the same about me."

"Maybe once or twice."

"I figured as much. You always do stare a little too much –"

"When you wear those jeans?" he interrupted, nodding to the pair that she was adorning at that moment.

"Yeah," Sara answered hesitantly, eyeing him suspiciously.

He smiled his lopsided grin at her and then closed his locker at last.

"So we're good, here?"

"We always were."

"And what happened the other night…?"

"Will never happen again?" she finished, raising her voice at the end as if asking a question.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked it."

"Sara, we're seeing other people."

"I know."

"We can't have something on the side," he reasoned, furrowing his brow before adding, "can we?"

"I… umm…if we… want to," she stuttered.

"You care about Hank?"

"Yeah –"

"And I care about Natalie but –"

"We can always wait, right?"

"But what if we never know…" Nick trailed off, looking up at her. He could practically hear the wheels in her head turning as she thought.

"What could have been between us?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how hard this is going to be?"

"Really hard."

"I cannot believe we're actually considering this," muttered Sara, shaking her head. "I mean we should just break up with our partners. It would be so much easier."

"What if things don't work out?"

"Most people handle these situations well. I think we have to learn that we can't have both. We might as well get out now before our relationships get serious."

Nick pondered over her words and knew that she was right but he couldn't help being selfish. He was a man that wanted both- two women- all for himself.

"You want us both, don't you?" questioned Sara. He could see his dilemma written across his face.

"Yeah, I do."

"I don't know if I can handle sharing you with another woman, especially since her name is Natasha."

"Natalie."

"They both suck," she replied coolly, watching as he stepped closer to her until he was standing right in front of her.

"We need to get a few things straight," he began, placing a hand on either side of her head, bringing him closer to her as he gazed into her eyes. "Is this about sex or a relationship?"

"Between us?"

"Yeah."

"I think we should keep it as simple as possible, particularly if this doesn't work out, which it won't."

"Why won't it?"

"This can't go on forever. Either Natasha's got to go or I do."

"True but Sara I hope that you know that sex is never simple."

"At least with you it isn't, right?"

"Exactly."

He dipped his head down to rest in the curve of her neck, breathing in her fresh scent and reveling in it for a moment.

"Not here," she murmured. "We've got to get going."

Nick agreed after he glanced down at his watch. "We're already late."

They left the locker room at separate times and Sara was the last to leave. She watched Nick walk away from her, glancing once over his shoulder to flash her a sexy smile.

This was the start of something new, of something that Sara couldn't believe that she was doing. She wasn't sure if it was the smartest move, or if it was even wise at all. Probably not. It went against her morals and even her logic but with Nick it didn't matter. Nothing did. Only him.


	5. Bad Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, I do not even begin to claim that I created, and nor do I profit. "Bad Girl" – Usher. No infringement was intended.

**Rating:** PG?

**A/N:** Cassie: yeah, it's sad because you're right: "hey, an update!" Don't worry, this G-rated stuff is killing me but it's all something that has to be written and out of the way. That just means that the nasty parts are going to be extremely amazing… hopefully…

Jayme: Again, I know, it's amazing- I updated. I think I have outdone myself in writing because with Quarantine (Scratch It) I updated everyday, sometimes three times a day.

Anushka: Angst? What angst? I don't write angst… -looks around suspiciously- I know, it's creepy… Me, Claire, writing angst. I write NC-17 and PWP. Shocking.

Jacinda: Second favorite review line: "How did you manage to make cheating sexy?" Sorry, first place goes to Jessica Summers with, "This fic sucks you in and makes it its bitch." But your line, however, is going to get incorporated into the story if you do not mind.

Ash: Yeah, Sara cheating on Hank doesn't seem to bother me either. I wonder why.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Bad Girl**

Humming a tune in her head that had been stuck there randomly for the past several hours as she had been working a crime scene, Sara danced a little around, wiggling her hips and shaking her behind. She rose her arms above her head and continued to hum, practically hearing the music out loud as if it were playing from the vic's stereo. And just when she was beginning to sing the song out loud, she heard the distinct sound that one hears in the movies of the record player discontinuing.

"Shake it, Sara," smiled Warrick.

The grin across his lips was practically dominating his faces while he recorded her dancing and singing on his phone. She squealed at him and was about to throw the nearest object to her at Warrick but she decided that the vic looked a little heavy.

"Nick is going to love this," he muttered, storing it into his phone.

"Nick is not going to see that," stated Sara sternly, folding her arms over her chest as she clutched the dusting power with her left hand and the brush for it in the other.

"Oh, I think he will. Maybe Greg too."

"You wouldn't."

Her eyes narrowed at him and he chuckled, feigning menace.

"If you showed Greg, it would be all over the internet by the end of shift."

"That's the idea. Then the whole world can see how Sara Sidle shakes her _thang_," he said, putting some extra drawl into the final word.

"You're going down, Brown."

"You going to blackmail me, Sidle?" he wondered, packing up his field kit as she started the do the same.

"I was thinking about it."

"You know you've got nothing on me."

"That's why there's Catherine."

He scoffed manly, trying to act unaffected by the fact that if Sara did ask Catherine, Catherine might just spill a few things… especially if Sara got her drunk. He brushed that idea aside and figured that Sara wasn't really that desperate since she knew that he wouldn't show it to Greg. But definitely Nick.

"She knows nothing."

"I think she knows a little more than you're letting on. I mean, she does go drinking with you."

"So, I can handle myself."

"Not when you're drunk."

"Not true."

"Most people can't."

"Got a statistic to go with that?"

Deciding she had nothing to really say back to that, she stuck out her tongue at him and picked up her kit, making her departure.

"Oh very mature."

"And blackmail isn't?"

"Fine. I won't show Greg."

"And I suppose there's no way that you're _not_ going to show Nick."

"That's right."

Her eyes rolled and she shook her head once while letting out a sigh in exasperation.

"Men."

"My gender has nothing to do with it."

"That's what they all say."

The drive back to the lab was filled with music in the background and the usual witty banter that the two of them often indulged themselves in. Warrick, taking the initiative of driving the Denali, pulled up to the building in his regular parking stall before killing the engine.

"Nick, have I got something for you to see," Warrick said with a smirk plastered across his face once Sara and him encountered Nick in the hallway.

"Yeah?" he said intrigued, looking from Warrick to Sar and then back to one of his best friends.

"I'll show you in the locker room. Sar, you coming?"

"I don't deal well with public humiliation. Besides, I have to run these off to Greg," she replied, beginning to head in the direction of the lab while the two men made their way to the locker room.

"What's she talking about, man?" asked Nick, frowning his brow at Sara's back.

"What?"

"Public humiliation?"

"You've got to see this," said Warrick.

It was the end of shift and Sara had managed to not see Warrick or Nick in her last two and a half hours. She sighed heavily as she tugged her shirt off of over her head, standing in the middle of the locker room in her jeans and dark red bra. What an opportune moment for Nicolas Stokes to walk in and smile approvingly at her, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue slowly.

"Impressive," he murmured.

Sara jumped and clutched her clean shirt to her chest, whipping her head to the side to stare at him in shock. She hadn't even heard the door open or close but she did notice, however, that it was locked. She wasn't a CSI 3 for nothing.

"You don't usually change at work," Nick commented, leisurely strolling to her, his hands in the front pocket of his jeans.

"Well, I don't usually spill baby powder all over me."

He raised one eyebrow in question and it sufficed.

"It has to do with the case."

By now, he was completely behind her and she couldn't see him. She tried to turn around to face him but he stilled her movements with his hands on her hips firmly. He was standing so close behind her that she could feel his breath against her back and hear his slow, deep breathing.

"We have a problem."

"What's that?"

"You're going to have to do another show."

"Excuse me?"

"A repeat performance. Ever since Warrick showed me that little clip of you shaking your," he glanced down at her denim clad behind, "assets, I haven't been able to get it out of my head."

He ran his hands down the sides of her hips and over her behind as she braced herself with her hands on the lockers for support. Finally, he pulled her body flush against his and she held back a sigh from the relief of it. She felt so right with his body moulding perfectly with hers and his arms wrapping around her form. One hand settled just below the front clasp of her bra and the other rested dangerously low near the top button of her pants.

"Come on, Sara. Just a little wiggle," he whispered into her ear and she arched her neck to one side, giving him better access to her throat.

Obediently, Sara pushed back against him with her lower body and swayed her hips from side to side with a pace that was both teasing and seductive. His hand that was on her waistline pressed her more firmly against him and he moved with her. It wasn't long until the innocent dance they were doing, however not innocent it looked, turned into a sort of grind that had them both craving each other's touch.

Sara rested her head back against Nick's shoulder and brought her lips to meet his. His hand on her abdomen went to cup the side of her face while he took her deeper with his lips and harder with his hips.

No longer being able to withhold the urge to turn her around and just devour her, Nick made Sara face him. He pushed her rather roughly up against the bay of lockers and wedged his thigh in between her legs, which she basically sat on. She rubbed herself down against him and he continued to meet her thrust-like motions with his own of the same accord. His hands were on either side of her head as his mouth found hers once more.

"Damn it, Sar," he drawled out, discontinuing the kiss but not the movement in his pelvis.

Chuckling softly, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and smiled at him loving the look of pure desire in his eyes.

It took him a moment to realize that Sara was still wearing no shirt, just a deep red hued bra that conveniently unhooked in the front. He smiled down cheekily at the clasp and fingered it for a long second while she waited patiently in anticipation. Looking up into her clouded eyes, he searched for the answer to his unasked question. She was almost imploring him with her eyes to remove the garment and he smirked at the knowledge of it.

"Another day," he whispered in her ear, giving a hard and quick thrust up against her, causing a small whimper to erupt from her throat.

"You sure you don't want me to take care of that now?"

With an off like that, Nick didn't know how he could refuse. He smiled softly at her, gazing into her eyes with an affection that he knew she could see clearly, and resting his hand on her cheek lightly. He kissed her lips gently, taking his time now to feel how wonderful it was to have her lips pressed perfectly against his and how soft they were.

"I don't think now or here is the right place."

"One day we'll do it in the locker room," she stated lightly, smiling as she turned her back to him to pick up her shirt she had dropped after he pulled himself away from her.

"Do what, exactly, Sar?" inquired Nick, feigning naiveté.

"You'll see," she smirked though he couldn't see it.


	6. Swallowed

**Disclaimer:** Do not own, do not profit, did not create. "Swallowed" -Bush. No infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** After a thorough consideration on the last chapter, I concur with the reviews: Hell no, there is now way that chapter five was PG. I retract my rating only to replace it with PG-13. I think I rated it before I wrote it. I do that often and forget to check if the rating still stands true not that I think any of you minded it being higher.

Cassie: Why don't you finish your two WIPs, hmm? I'm sure all your reviewers are secretly plotting your death. Why do you think I started updating again?

Anushka: Don't worry, the "I go or Natasha goes" statement will be played out soon enough. It's rather obvious I think where this story is going. Oh, Natasha/ Natalie… don't we all hate you. Hot sexy angst… I like that idea very much, actually. PWP stands for Plot? What Plot? Or something to do with porn… I forget that one but it was funny. As for the angst comment I made, that was my poor excuse for sarcasm. It's something that Fiian and I always do but it's one of those verbal things. You have to hear it to know what the hell I am trying to say. Oh, and I am thinking about taking another look at writing those two things for you… I might feel inspired.

Annie: I'm not sure if you read this or not but I found it funny what you said nonetheless. I think Stoked-55 will too. It's interesting how one has sex at work and not in the backseat of the Tahoe and the other one is vice versa. I don't remember Sar and Nick having sex in the backseat in Random Acts of Romance… wait, yes I do. –chuckles–

Stoked-55: I think I knew your name once upon a forest but I cannot remember it. Sorry. I'm glad that you cannot/can wait for an update. Yes, you hypocrite, update. : D How dare you leave us hanging?

Kate: I already replied to yours via a review.

Thank you Jayme, FoxRox1, Emily, and Ash for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Swallowed**

It was quarter past eight when Sara's doorbell rang unexpectedly. Frowning at the notion that she was receiving unexpected company, Sara readjusted the towel that was wrapped neatly and tightly around her while she peered through the peephole in the door.

On the other side, Nick was fidgeting with his hands- stuffing them in his pockets after he had had them entwined and twisting together. He looked rather nervous but as soon as she swung open the door, one hand on the edge of it and the other on the top of the towel, Sara saw that the apparent anxiety had faded away instantly, replaced with a smug raised eyebrow and an even smugger grin.

"I think you should always answer the door in a towel."

"I was just about to go in the shower."

"Don't let me stop you," he drawled, raising both his hands as he pried his gaze from her towel-encased form to her eyes.

Stepping aside to let him into her place, Sara looked the backside of Nick over and smiled at the picture he made. Him in rather form fitting jeans that accentuated his behind nicely and a white t-shirt that practically hung off of the muscles of his shoulders and chest, put Sara's visual sense on overload. Licking her lips, she pushed the door closed soundly with one hand, never taking her eyes off of Nick who was taking in the space that Sara called her home.

"So, what's up, Nick?"

"Hmm?" He turned to her and smiled. "Oh, nothing, really."

"It's a Friday night. Why aren't you with Natasha?"

"_Natalie_ is having a girl's night out tonight."

"In other words, she's getting smashed with a bunch of her girlfriends?"

"Yeah, but in fewer words."

"I hope you know you're getting the Hangover Call."

"Excuse me?" he wondered, arching his eyebrow at her inquisitively.

"You know, the call you get the morning after your girlfriend gets hammered?"

He continued to stare at her in bewilderment.

Sighing, she explained to him, "It's the boyfriend's duty to go over and help his girlfriend feel better after a night of partying."

"You're so full of shit," he laughed. "No girl has ever done that to me."

"This one will," guaranteed Sara, leaning against the wall while Nick sat on the top of the couch.

"I've never heard of this 'Hangover Call' before. Maybe that's what you do but–"

"I would never subject my boyfriend to that."

"So what does it mean?"

"She tries to convince you to come over and make her feel better. It's usually not asked but it's a guilt trip that most men succumb to if they know what's good for them."

"I'll bet you she doesn't call me."

"I'm not Warrick, Nick. I don't make bets."

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"Are you?"

"I'm pretty confident, Sidle," he grinned cheekily.

"That's called arrogance, Stokes. What are we wagering exactly?"

"Ah, so you _are_ interested."

"Just answer the question," she replied dully.

"What are you willing to lose?"

"It's more like 'what am I willing to gain?'"

Chuckling, Nick folded his arms over his chest and studied Sara for a good long moment until he broke the silence with his voice.

"I'll think of something later."

"Why not now? We've got plenty of time?"

"Actually, you're supposed to be having a shower right now."

"You don't mind."

"Not at all," replied Nick smiling and shaking his head.

She hadn't been in the shower for more than five minutes when Nick heard the ring of her doorbell while he sat on her couch, reading particularly interesting Forensics Journal that Grissom would absolutely love. He looked down the hall and heard that Sara was still in the shower. There was probably no way that she could hear the doorbell over the sound of the water crushing down on the tile of her shower.

Nick got up and moved to the door, not even bothering to check the peephole just in case. He swung open the door and came face to face with the last person he expected to see for some reason.

"Nick? What are you doing here?"

"I'm friends with Sara," he answered protectively. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Hank said simply, not appreciating the tone of voice that Nick was addressing him with. "Where is she?"

"In the shower."

"How long will she be?"

"No clue."

"When did she go in?"

"Five minutes ago."

"You going to let me in?" Hank chuckled, trying to make things lighter but he doubted humor would help.

"Is she expecting you?"

"No, I just thought that I would come by and say hi."

"I'll tell her that you did," offered Nick and the other man heard that there was no room for negotiation.

"Nick –" he began, frowning at the Texan's behavior.

"Nick, who are you talking to?" asked Sara, walking into the room while she dried her hair with another towel that wasn't wrapped around her dripping wet body.

Chancing a look over his shoulder, he swallowed hard and tried to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. The sight of a freshly bathed, dripping wet Sara Sidle was something Nick didn't know if he could pass up. Screw the boyfriend, he thought to himself. Nick didn't care if Hank was there to watch him take Sara up against the nearest wall as fast and as hard as he possibly could.

Hank shouldered past Nick and Nick glared at the back of Hank's head while he left the door open, gripping the side of it, making it apparent that Hank was to be leaving soon. Nick's behavior wasn't going unnoticed by Sara and she gestured for him to close the door. He scowled. She ignored.

"I came by wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. I just got off shift," said Hank, leaning over to kiss Sara softly on her lips.

Sara glanced at Nick who was already putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket that he had thrown on the armrest of the couch.

"Nick?" she asked confused.

"I should probably get going. Natasha's probably going to call."

"I thought her name was Natalie?" frowned Hank, looking between the two of them.

Nick just ignored her and smiled forcefully at Sara who looked like she was torn between the two men.

"I'll see you on Monday? Maybe we'll get together tomorrow?" wondered Sara.

"Sure. Call me."

With that, Nick left and desperately suppressed the urge to slash Hank's tires when he walked by Hank's car to his own.


	7. The Very Thought of You

**Disclaimer:** I'd be bragging in everyone's face at every opportune moment if I created, profited, or owned CSI and its characters. "The Very Thought of You" – Harry Connick Jr.

**Rating:** G

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews!

Blondie: I am so jealous that you're going to Las Vegas and Arizona for vacation. Yeah, the whole point was to make Nick look kind of bad for calling his girlfriend another name in front of someone else. I thought it was amusing. My friend and I rename people all the time but it's usually on purpose. I thought about making Nick slash Hank's tires but I think I'll save it for another day.

Jacinda: Boring love lives suck. Simple as that. I never thought that if Nick slashed Hank's tires, Hank would end up spending more time with Sara. Good thing it never happened then.

RNJ: Nice name, by the way (Resident Nut Job). Very amusing, I find. Are you referring to _me_ getting more and more corrupted? You wouldn't be wrong if you were. I am trying to hinder my constantly in the gutter mind and you people have only seen a tiny bit of it. In fact, not much come to think of it. If I am corrupting you, however, that could only be a good thing.

Jayme: We _all_ want NS action but I have no idea when it's going to happen. I just write these chapters at whim.

Annie: Healthy relationships is what this story is all about. Haven't you realized that yet? Cheating, jealousy, lies, betrayal, and who knows what else is to come? They are essentials to healthy and strong relationships. Castration… interesting. I am so glad that I am a female and that you are probably heterosexual. There will be no castration for me.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Very Thought of You**

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sara questioned herself as to whether or not it was such a good idea for her and Nick to get involved with each other when they were already involved with other people. Sara rested her head against the door of her locker and banged her forehead against it twice in frustration.

What she really needed to be doing was heading home for her date with Hank. He was taking her out for a nice dinner, something they hadn't done in a very long time, and she couldn't help but think that Nick simply being at her apartment when she was in the shower had inspired Hank's newfound actions for the past week.

There were so many things running through her mind when she arrived home to change into something a little more decent for a five star restaurant.

At eight thirty sharp there was a knock on her door. She had managed to work a double and was now just dying for sleep. Sara didn't know if she had it in her to carry on a conversation with her boyfriend when she had been awake for over twenty-four hours. All she wanted was to go crawl into her bed or possibly Nick's… Sara stopped dead in the middle of her hallway and just stared at the front door. She was thinking about sleeping in Nick's bed… with him? Sara sighed and shook her head, bringing her hands up to rub at her temples. She had to focus on Hank and their date, not a hot Texan who was at his home right then, catching up on his own sleep from working a double.

Sara wasn't sure if the smile on her face looked as fake as it felt when she answered the door. Hank smiled genuinely at her and she felt instantly guilty for thinking about Nick when she should have been happy about going out with her boyfriend who treated her like she was his world and who would do anything for her. Nick would do the same, she found herself thinking, as Hank took her hand in his while he led her to his car.

Biting down on her lip, her mind racing in competition with her heartbeat, Sara slid into the passenger side of the Hank's vehicle and buckled up. She brought her fingers up to her head to run them back nervously through her hair but stopped when she realized her hair was curly that night. The sound of the driver's door closing soundly made her jump but Hank didn't seem to notice.

Sara was wondering why she was acting like she had committed murder or something. She was jumping at everything and she didn't know when she had been this stressed out before in her life. However, she did have a reason to be jumpy and anxious; she had, after all, cheated on Hank with Nick. She had kissed the man twice and they had gotten a little hot and heavy in the locker a few days ago, until he told her that it would happen another day.

They arrived at the restaurant before Sara had even realized it, bringing a sort of relief over her. If the night could go just as quick, she would be eternally grateful. The two of them were seated near the back of the restaurant at Hank's request and as they followed the waiter, Sara took in their surroundings. The restaurant was dimly lit and furnished with mahogany tables, chairs, and booths where mostly couples sat over a glass of wine. This looked like a place where people proposed, Sara thought to herself, eyeing a couple that was leaning close together, her hands clinging to both of his while she looked at him with so much love and devotion that Sara tried not to vomit on them as she past.

"Here you are," the waiter said, setting down two menus for them. "Would you like to hear the specials?"

"Sure," replied Hank, smiling at the waiter friendly.

Sara barely heard them and it took the waiter twice to ask her what she wanted to drink. Her attention was caught when Hank took her hand in his and her head whipped up, staring at him. She mumbled her order, water, and then hastily licked her lips, looking around.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Hank whispered, leaning close over the table.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you so jumpy and spaced out?"

"I haven't had sleep in over twenty-four hours," she deadpanned, meeting his eyes and holding them for a rather long second before looking away.

"We could have stayed in, honey. You should have said something."

"No, no. It's fine. I wanted to go out. We've haven't eaten out in a while," she smiled.

There was one thing for certain that Sara knew: conversation with Nick flowed and never had awkward silences in them unlike the discussions that Sara had with Hank. They sat there for a moment in quietness, gazing down at their menus after Sara had taken back her hand.

"What are you having?"

"I'm thinking of the Primavera," she responded. "What about you?"

"Sterloin Steak dinner," he answered, folding up his menu and placing it on top of hers that was on the edge of the table.

They placed their orders a few minutes later and then sunk into the dull conversation about work that they often had with each other. Sara found it tedious to talk about. She had just spent twenty-six hours that the lab; she didn't want to talk about it when she wasn't working.

After another long silence between them, Hank took her hand once more and stroked over the back of her hand with his thumb. She smiled faintly and he saw it, grinning back at her. She knew that he was trying to say something, working up the courage to, and she couldn't help but dread it. They hadn't come here for nothing, she realized.

She took a healthy gulp of her water and refused to meet his eyes while they gazed at her lovingly.

"Sara?"

"Yes, Hank?"

"I've been giving it a lot of thought and…" he trailed off, looking down at his lap as he let out a breath.

She watched him anxiously.

"Well, I was thinking since you already spend so much of your time at my place that maybe… umm… maybe we could, uh, move in together?" He looked up into her eyes and then added, "I mean, if you wanted to. I understand if you don't. We've only been dating for a few months."

"Seven," she said grinning.

"Okay, a few more than a few," he murmured.

He glanced up when she squeezed his hand.

"Of course."

"Really? You will?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her curly chestnut head.

Neither of them seemed to believe that she had actually agreed to his suggestion and Sara couldn't believe that she was grinning madly like a fool. She blushed as Hank leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips just as the waiter came with their dinner.

The rest of the night seemed to move a little more smoothly now that Hank had gotten his question of his chest and now that Sara was surprisingly giddy. They decided to go over everything the following day and it was apparent that he couldn't wait.

Sara let out a long sigh once the front door of her home closed behind her. She leaned back against it, her head resting on the wood, the smile still on her face. She wondered if she was bipolar, going from edgy and sketchy to happy and thrilled within ten minutes flat. She shrugged off her coat and pushed mental illness aside.

Slipping out of her black cocktail dress and carefully placing the locket that she had worn on the dresser, Sara hummed to herself. She happily slid on her pajama bottoms and a tank top before crawling into bed. Her last thought was of her moving all of her belongings into Hank's apartment in just a week short weeks, before sleep claimed her.


	8. Scream

**Disclaimer:** There's no owning, no profiting, and no creating. "Scream" - Ima Robot (Song's off of the fourth season soundtrack for Queer as Folk)

**Rating:** PG-15?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads!

Cheryl: You're enthusiasm to cause bodily harm to Hank is rather frightening. Well, maybe not bodily harm but to Hank's car at least.

Anushka: Well, if the way I write Hank makes you not really hate him, but not necessarily like him, then I guess I have to somehow make you hate him. But the thing is, I was kind of going for 'significant-others-are-innocent-and-not-worthy-of-being-cheated-on' aspect for this story. However, that means that there may be a pity party for Hank and Natasha… er… Natalie.

Ash: Yeah, a wet Sara definitely short-circuited Nick's brain. I like your idea of a pissed of Hank. I think I might incorporate that into the story. It would be interesting.

Clazziquai: More slashing enthusiasm- "Slash his tires!" Heaven help you people in the real world. I'm glad my reviewers like violence or at least criminal activities.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Scream**

It had been a week since Hank had asked Sara to move in with him, two days since she had packed up all of her stuff, left her apartment, and sold it, and two minutes since she had gone without thinking of taking Nick hard on the layout table, white lab coats and all.

"So Sara," Nick started, not realizing that he had broken her out of her fantasy. "What do you think this is?"

Sara looked through the microscope and tried to focus on the shard of something that was underneath the lens but it was so hard to do when Nick was standing closely next to her and she hadn't touched him in almost two weeks. She straightened up and thought for a moment.

"Glass."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Then why did you even bother to look at through the microscope? It's not like glass looks like anything else."

"I just wanted you to come over here," he grinned.

It was then that she noticed that the small of her back was pressed against the edge of the table and that Nick was only a foot away from her, sending her feral looks. She bite at her bottom lip nervously and noticed how his eyes followed the movement. She swallowed hard when he stepped closer to her, placing a hand on either side of her hips on the table.

Nick dipped his head and nuzzled the side of her neck before Sara felt his lips pressing soft kisses on her throat. His tongue traced along the curve of her collarbone before sinking into the hollow of it and she shuddered as shivers ran up and down her spine. It was an odd sensation to have someone nip and lick at her shoulder, definitely something that Hank had never done, but now she was wishing that Nick would do it to her all the time. She let out a whimper when his mouth trailed up the column of her neck to her ear where he nibbled and tugged at the lobe.

His body was pressing her into the edge of the table and although it was rather uncomfortable, she didn't mind it so much if it meant that Nick was the one pushing her against it. Sara wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and locked eyes with him for a second. She could almost feel the want in his chestnut eyes pouring into her and that was all it took for her to stand up on her toes to kiss him.

It was so effortless and natural for him to be kissing Sara Sidle. The way her mouth curved at different points and how she could control the kiss, just like he did, taking it from slow and unhurried to crushing and fervent. He wanted to never stop kissing her and that was something that he hadn't felt towards Natalie. She wasn't bad but she was nowhere near as good as Sara, he thought, cupping the side of her face with his hand.

They broke apart for air, Sara resting her head against Nick's chest while she gripped at his shoulders and he held onto her hips.

"We need to work," she breathed out.

This was so unlike her, she thought. She was always focused on the task at hand, though the task right then seemed to be Nick. If someone where to walk in or peer through the small glass window on the door, both of them could possibly be out of a job. She wasn't willing to risk so much for something she wasn't even sure about.

Licking his lips, he took a step back and readjusted his lab coat, gazing at the woman across from him who was running her fingers back through her straight chestnut hair.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

Her eyes flickered up hastily and met his. He thought he saw panic but it died down quickly, replaced with something that he wasn't so sure of what it was.

"You," she smiled and then turned her back on him, beginning to process the bed sheet one more.

Nick pursed his lips together, raised his eyebrows, and stared at Sara's backside for a long moment before he even considered moving. Somehow, her rather arrogant yet casual comment seemed to fit in well with his schedule, his body, his fantasies, and even his morals. The latter, he wasn't sure about but at that moment his common sense was aroused.

"You think so, do you?" he said casually, stepping closer to her, seeing how her body slightly stiffened when she felt his breath slide across the bare skin of her neck. "You think you're going to have me writhing beneath you, naked, in your bed?"

"Actually, in _your _bed and you'll be moaning my name too," she murmured, bending over to examine a small fiber that didn't fit with the rest of the sheet.

Her behind brushed against his lower body since he was standing fairly close and when she asked him if he minded, the usual comment of annoyance, he smiled and shook his head, refusing to move. So Sara bent over the table as if he weren't even there behind her and ignored how she was firmly pressing into his pelvis. He gripped her hips with hand and ran his free hand up her arched back, slipping into her hair. Gently, he tugged so that she complied with his silent request for her to stand upright.

"I don't appreciate having my hair pulled," she stated as his arm wrapped around her so that he could pull her closer against his hard body.

His grasp on her hair tightened and she winced, arching her head back like he had anticipated, exposing her neck for him to taste. She yelped softly when his teeth nipped at her repeatedly but the strokes of his tongue seemed to make up for it. This side of dominance and oppression was something that Sara had not expected from him, maybe but not at such an intense level, however, she found herself not minding having the reins in his hands.

"I think I'd rather having you moaning _my_ name, Sara," he murmured against her ear before gently kissing it.

There was too much lust and need for her in his body for him to even begin to think straight. He urged her forward so that her lower body was pressing into the edge of the table once more and he was standing behind her, holding her against him. His inquisitive hand wasted no time as it slid up from her hip to the swell of her breast over top of the cotton lab coat. His hand slipped inside and he felt the material of her shirt beneath his fingertips as he pinched at her sensitive skin, making her bit down on her bottom lip to cease the words that were threatening to come out of her mouth.

He was tasting her jaw line and back to the lobe of her ear, pausing to nibble at her flesh just to hear her try to oppress the groans that were forming in her throat. The hand was still in her hair, eased down and descended across her shoulder, down her back so that he could firmly take some of her round behind that was pressing into him in his hand. He kneaded over the lab coat and over the denim of her jeans, sucking at the side of throat as he palmed her right breast in his hand.

There was so much of her that Nick wanted at once, that he was dying to have right then and there but he knew that they couldn't go as far as they flirted and were thinking about. They valued their jobs and respectability around the lab too much.

"Say it, Sara," he whispered.

His hand on her behind had gradually moved its way, quite possibly on its own accord, around her hip and it was now cupping her through her jeans. She rocked against his hand when he pressed two fingers against her and she desperately tried to create more friction, beginning to move her hips on his fingers. He responded by grinding into her, pressing her further into the table so that now her thighs were hurting but she didn't seem to mind. Either that, or she hadn't noticed.

Both of their breathing sounded erratic and he moaned behind her when she rubbed back harder against his erection. She wanted skin on skin and was she was sick of not being able to see the expressions on his face when she did things to him. She awkwardly shifted around to face him and looked up into his face. His eyelids were heavy with want and he definitely couldn't get enough of touching her. He was unbuttoning her lab coat and wrapping an arm around her, hitching her up a little, bringing her almost of her feet so that her lower body sound mold perfectly with his own.

"Say it," he whispered again.

One hand was on her ass, keeping her in place while he thrust against her and the other was cupping the side of her face as his forehead rested on hers.

She murmured his name softly and her voice sounded so strange to her ears. She wasn't sure she had ever heard herself sound so desperate and wanton before. It would have scared her if she hadn't know that it was Nick making her feel this way.

"Again, Sara. I want you moaning it."

"Make me," she shuddered, when his hand tickled the back of her arm.

It was then that she noticed he had removed her lab coat. It pooled around her waist but she really didn't care. She was sure that it was cool in the layout room but having Nick's hard, muscular chest pressing against her own was like a heat wave. She was hot and beginning to feel the need again to remove some articles of clothing.

Her hands slipped up his shirt over the planes of his chest. She gripped his muscles, loving the feel of them beneath her hands and then angled her head forward so that her lips could brush across his. He didn't want slow and leisure and when he brought her under into his precise haste kisses, she knew that she didn't want that either. His teeth nibbled on her bottom lip before he slipped his tongue past her pliant lips and stroked her own with his.

She was moving against him, hanging onto him with her hands by the muscles of his chest and he winced, more in pleasure than in pain, when he felt her nails beginning to bite into his skin, undoubtedly leaving marks afterwards.

"Nick," she groaned, louder than the time before.

His hand was venturing past the silk of her bra. That was the second time he had done something without her noticing. She couldn't remember when his hand had traveled underneath her shirt and into her bra but she couldn't care less when he began to massage the flesh, rolling her nipple in between his thumb and index finger.

A moan brushed across her ear when she felt something vibrate in between her legs. Nick's pager was beeping and shaking in his pocket. They broke the kiss, filling the room with ragged breathing, and Nick stared down at the number on the small screen: Warrick. The man always had perfect timing.

Sara blushed when Nick smirked at her, his pager still in hand. Who knew a pager could feel so good?


	9. Suffering

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possede pas, je ne profite pas, et je ne fait pas. Etes- vous heureux? "Suffering"- Jay-Jay Johanson

**Rating:** PG-12... if that

**A/N:** I honestly believe that I have the funniest and the best reviewers in all of I guess that is why I don't feel so bad about leaving long A/N and plus, my chapters are fairly long so, yeah.

Blondie: Hank is not cheating on Sara. I don't know where people are getting this from but it has been brought to my attention about Elaine. Shit, I forgot about her. Oh well, she doesn't exist. Hank is faithful I am sad to say. However, I like the idea of Hank cheating on Sara with Nick's girlfriend. I concur: that would be hilarious. I actually laughed out loud when I read it.

Annie: -laughs- "The least heterosexual in Orlando." I love that. I'm not too sure why, it just tickles my fancy. I'm glad that you and your girlfriend enjoy this fic. I thought that Sara moving in with Hank was pretty brilliant as well.

Isabell: Honey, it's all about the angst, the drama, and the unexpected events.

Jacinda: Maybe you'll get some Snickers action… if you're good.

Emily: RNJ was you? … I feel so deceived. Well, that's a lie. I'm glad that the moving in was unexpected.

And Ash: Why can't they have sex at Hank's? That's not completely… wrong, is it? I'm pretty sure that I have quite a few more shower scenes left in me… is that what I'm known for? I doubt that. I absolutely loved your long review which is why you are often the last person I respond to in my A/N because I have the most to say to you. Feel loved. "I hope they cheat on this one" is now number three on my list of favorite things said in a review. Wow. I four of them now. "thin strand of moral fiber breaking" I like that one too and that's okay. Who needs morals? Elaine… shit, I forgot about her. Oh well. She doesn't exist. Why does everyone think that Hank is going to cheat on Sara? He's not. Well, I can change that if I please.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Suffering**

Sara went home that night with Nick's name still on the tip of her tongue. She had said his name probably a thousand times before in so many different tones but having never moaned it, making it sound like a benediction, she wondered what had taken her so long and how she could have possibly lived without it. Now, she was dying to scream it at the top of her lungs for the whole world to hear and she almost did so when she saw Hank smiling at her affectionately from the couch of their family room when she stepped into the apartment that they now shared.

"Hey, honey. How was your day?" he wondered, getting up from the black leather couch, turning off the TV as he strolled over to her with his arms outstretched to take her in his embrace.

Fucking fabulous, she thought to herself but kept it like that: to herself.

"Same as usual," she lied, hugging him back, sighing when he kissed her neck where Nick had.

Through the entire car ride home all Sara could think about was her and Nick in the layout room. She probably would have let him have her right there on top of the layout room table if he would have been game for that. There was always passion and unbridled want for one another between them that Sara had never felt before. Her and Hank seemed to be subtle – never asking, never wanting – just taking what the other gave and giving not necessarily what the other wanted.

Hank moved away from her and into the kitchen while she shrugged off her jacket, hanging it up behind the door, and asked him how his day had been. His answer was as generic as hers but she left it at that since she wasn't sure if she really cared.

"You hungry?" he wondered, raising his voice so she could hear him in the other room.

"Not really. I had a late lunch," was her reply, walking towards the bathroom.

He intercepted her on her way there, stepping out in front of her making her jump and he smiled apologetically before pulling her into his arms. He cradled the back of her neck with his hand as he brought his mouth to hers, bringing her into a kiss that was nothing like Nick's.

The thought of Nick's intense kisses made Sara shudder against Hank's body that was pressing against hers and he took it as a good sign, sliding his other hand up her side and over her breast. Her mind was flooding with images of Nick pushing her into the layout table, his hands wandering freely and his mouth fused to hers. She nearly moaned out Nick's name until she bit down on the inside of her cheek to stop. It was either that or biting down on Hank's tongue that had slipped into her mouth without her even noticing. She really needed to pay more attention to what was happening.

All she could think about was how much she would have rather it be Nick kissing her and urging her towards the couch that had once been several feet away but was now underneath her. And damn it if she didn't wish it were Nick's weight on top of her, sending her further into the cushions of the leather sofa while his lips practically attacked hers. Hank, however dominant he was trying to be, was doing a rather poor job in her mind compared to the impressive display Nick had done for her hours ago. Hank's mouth was neither demanding nor persuading and his hands weren't nearly as greedy.

A moment later Sara pushed at Hank's shoulders to break the kiss so she could breathe. After all, her plan wasn't to die of asphyxiation – especially by Hank.

"I have what we need in the bedroom, if you want to move – "

Sara looked at him apologetically and he stopped mid sentence.

"I'm sorry, Hank. I'm too tired."

He nodded and gave her lips a small kiss before moving off of her. "It's okay. I understand."

Of course, she wasn't really tired as she feigned to be. In actuality, she was slightly afraid that if she did have sex with hank, she wouldn't be able to suppress the urge to scream Nick's name while she imagined it was the Texan sinking into her, not the EMT.

It was at that moment that Sara vowed to herself that she would never say Nick's name in the throes of passion; it was affecting her relationship with Hank. Ever since she had moaned his name it was all she wanted to do. If Hank found out that way, not only would Sara lose him but also she would be so angry with herself for not having self-control. However, one could argue that if she indeed _had_ self-control, she would be capable of refraining from jumping the one and only Nick Stokes.

"I'm going to make us some dinner," he said finally.

Sara didn't bother to tell him yet again that she wasn't hungry. Instead, she headed back to the bathroom for a shower, a physical attempt at washing the shame and guilt off of her body since she didn't seem to have the strength to do it mentally.


	10. Take the Key

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't profit, and didn't create. "Take they Key" – All Saints. No infringement intended.

**Rating:** G/ Low PG

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all the reviews!

Jacinda: The layout room isn't glass, is it? I thought there was one room that wasn't and I thought it was that one. Oh well. I'm probably wrong and delusional.

Cassie: Bow down? Hardly necessary, m'dear, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Kate: "purrs"  HAWT! I _am_ having a lovely summer though I have mainly been working, which is the prominent reason why I am not updating. I'm too tired and I'm too busy. How is your summer? _Hugs _I'm glad that you are a favorite.

Slut Sister: I understand the concept of flames; I don't mind them. I simply am writing this story for myself and the others who seem to be enjoying it. If you really don't care for my ideas, how I am choosing to portray the characters with "no morals" then you know what? Don't read it. This is fiction and one can explore as well as chose to write about what they please. I don't believe that Nick and Sara are "contemptuous sluts" and "all they know is lust and sex." This is supposed to be entertainment, not a bout of morals and life lessons. As for them being my "versions" yeah, they are and I like them like that. I have to make them "sluts" so the point of them cheating comes across clearly. I'm sorry that you're not enjoying this but like I said if you're not, don't read it. I cannot appease everyone and nor am I going to begin to try.

Anushka: … hahaha. Why do I not feel sorry for you? (Reference to the lab coats.)

Angie: "big payoff" You know that with us girls it's all about the foreplay. Just think of this as really hot and enlongated foreplay until the Big Kahuna comes… **chuckles** literally.

Isabell: Yes! Another one in dire need and begging on their knees. Now, I just need a few other people to be doing the same and everything will be swell.

Blondie: So you enjoyed the south? Yeah, Hank's a good guy… I don't know why either.

Cheryl: I know you're not insane…well… I'm glad you enjoy my stories.

Annie: I know. I love cereal box prizes myself… especially when it's Nick Stokes with a hard-on.

Julie: OMFG. I thought that you had dropped off the face of the earth or something or that you had something against me all of a sudden because you stopped reviewing and you stopped talking to me. I was crushed. I am glad to see, however, that that is apparently not the case. Awesome. Yeah, I am going to drag this one out. Why? Cause I can, obviously. Your ALS comment has sparked an idea in me brain. Interesting…

Ash: Last but never the least- Bug me all you want, hon! Nick hiding in _my_ closet… now there is an idea and one very exciting/ gratifying thought. _Drools _I pick on Greggo far too much. Warrick needs some of the heat, I figured. Write me. Now. I am also dying to read this story that will "meet my standards." If can teach you anything it is that I do not have standards though I know you meant sexually. Clearly.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Take the Key**

So far, Catherine appeared to be the only one who knew that Sara had moved in with Hank, since, well, Sara had told the blond herself. She had also told her coworker not to share the information with anyone else, making up some lame excuse about privacy and the fact that if Greg found out, she would never be able to live it down. Sara was happy that Catherine had been true to her word of not telling a soul and since Hank never socialized with her coworkers and they never socialized with him, everyone would be kept under wraps and Sara would be safe.

This false security of privacy lasted for about a week until the receptionist passed on a message that Hank had left her. The blonde who was cracking her gum, a tiny piece of paper in her hand, asked if Sara cared if she read it aloud. The answer was that she didn't mind since it was only Warrick and Catherine in the break room with her.

" '_Sara, the people from Sleep Country left a message this morning saying they would be able to drop the bed off at five thirty. I won't be home until eight so hopefully you'll be there to answer the door for them. Love you and see you back at our place – Hank._'"

The blonde looked up from the piece of white paper in her hand before passing it to Sara who took it while she blushed a little. Sara barely heard the door closing behind the woman as she left. She was too busy trying to not notice the questioning look Warrick was giving her. Catherine sat there, continuing to read yesterday's paper while she sipped at her water.

" 'Our place'?" he wondered aloud. "Since when was there a communal place between the two of you?"

"About three weeks ago."

"When were you planning on telling us this?" Warrick said casually, smiling faintly as he watched how she squirmed beneath the questions and his pinning stare.

"Telling us what?" chimed in Nick, striding into the room and heading straight for the coffee pot that was thankfully still steaming.

"Oh, you know, the usual," smirked Warrick, glancing over his shoulder so he could gauge Nick's reaction, "Sara moving in with Hank."

It was a bad time for Warrick to say the words since Nick had just brought the lip of the mug to his mouth, sipping at the hot contents that were suddenly spewed out. Catherine looked up slowly from her paper, a look of horror on her face as she wiped off the coffee that Nick had unintentionally spat in her direction.

"You're supposed to drink it," muttered Catherine, drying herself off with the paper towel that Warrick passed her.

"How long have you been living there?" Nick demanded.

He was trying desperately to not sound jealously or perturbed but it was extremely hard for him, not when he thought that things were going on quite well between him and Sara. In fact, for the past few days he had been thinking about breaking up with Natalie and asking Sara if she would consider breaking it off with Hank. Apparently, Sara did not share the same feelings that he did. She just wanted the promised sex between the two of them and Nick wasn't so sure if he could live on that alone.

"About three weeks," she murmured again.

She was unable to meet his eyes and at that moment, she was sure that any guilt and shame she had felt in the past immediately paled in comparison to how she was feeling now. She wasn't completely sure why she felt as if it was Nick she was cheating on instead of Hank but she felt it all the same. When she did chance a look up at him, bracing himself with his hand on the counter, gripping at the edge of it so hard that his fingers were white, Sara saw the hurt etched into his face and how the pain settled in his chestnut eyes. They demanded of her so many questions that she could almost hear him asking and she didn't know if she knew the answers to them.

"Well, I'm happy for you that you found someone who cares about," he bit out, practically seething but more consumed by surprise than hate.

"No, you're not," she whispered and she wasn't sure if anyone heard it but apparently Nick had.

Warrick and Catherine suddenly felt rather uncomfortable sitting there at the table with Sara. The two of them both found it rather odd how Nick was expressing such unexplained jealousy and how Sara was displaying such uncalled for shame. Catherine and Warrick both knew that had always been something between their friends but they both doubted the possibility of them acting upon their feelings for one another, especially because of the minor inconvenience of girlfriends and boyfriends.

They were finally saved when Catherine's pager went off. Sara wasn't sure she had ever seen two people bolt out of their chairs and out the door so fast before in her life. She could tell that they were uncomfortable sitting there silently while Nick stared incredulously at her and Sara sat in her chair, guilt-ridden.

"Why wouldn't I be happy for you?" he whispered, leaning against the counter now instead of holding onto it for dear life.

"I don't know," she responded stupidly. "You definitely don't look happy."

"It's unexpected, I'll admit."

"That's shock for you?" she commented disbelievingly. "You look more irate than anything."

"Why would I be? It's not like we're in a relationship or anything. It's all about sex, right?" he stated.

He spoke the words casually but the intention of malice and spite hit home with her. It was apparent then that Nick wanted more but Sara wasn't sure she could acknowledge it quite just yet. She could barely grasp the idea of herself sleeping with Nick let alone him wanting more than that.

"When are we going to have that by the way?" he wondered, folding his arms over his chest.

This was undoubtedly a side of him that she was not used to seeing but it didn't really bother her. For the last week he was showing a completely new side of him, starting with him and his rather NC-17 PDA in the layout room with her.

"Sex?" she wondered, making sure that they were discussing the same thing.

"Yes, Sara. Sex."

"I don't know. I mean," she blushed a little and he smirked at her as he sipped at his coffee.

He didn't care at all that the mood of their conversation had utterly changed. He would rather be lusting off her than getting jealous any day.

"Well, probably not tonight since my new bed is coming tonight."

"You got to break it in some time," he grinned at her.

"Though I'll probably need your help."

He raised an eyebrow, gazing at her over the rim of his black mug that was pressed to his mouth.

"They're just dropping it off. They're not bringing it in or anything."

"You were planning on moving it by yourself?"

"A queen size bed? I don't think so. I have you for that," she smiled sweetly. "We probably won't have time for sex, unfortunately."

"We'll make time."

"Unless you want to be there when Hank comes home."

"Yeah, sure I'll be there lying naked with you on top of me in your new bed when Hank comes home," he drawled.

She snorted and chuckled a little. "Don't get any ideas, Stokes."

"What are you talking about?" he said, feigning innocence.

"You'll be on top of _me_."

"I see that we both have a superiority complex," he commented. "However, I noticed that you didn't seem to mind Hank coming home and finding us like that bothersome."

"Because it's not going to happen," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What if it does?"

"It won't, Nick."

He nodded understandingly. "When do you want me over to help you break in the bed?"

"We're moving it. That's all."

"You're such a tease."

"They're coming at five thirty."

He could have made a rather lewd comment about 'coming' but chose not to, keeping his tongue in his cheek.

"I'll be there," he said.

"Good."

"And I'll bring the condoms."


	11. Undenied

**Disclaimer:** No poseo, no creé, y no me beneficio. "Undenied" - Portishead

**Rating:** G… but guess what's coming next? More or less, who…

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and to all those who read this story and my others. You guys are awesome. Unfortunately, my comments about your reviews on my post-it notes suck ass because I cannot recall what the hell I was talking about. In other words, I don't know what I am saying in regards to everyone's reviews. I don't even understand myself. Interesting…

Rynn: "Hottest Texan" – yum. I know that there is little sex so far. That will change, I'm sure.

Blondie: I'm Canadian. I don't know redneck. I only know crack addict and fifty different languages.

Angie: "Flirty take charge Nick" You see, I differ from a lot of people I think because everyone (well, a lot of people) write him out to be this really sweet soft spoken guy and he totally is… who says he can't be aggressive, dominating, and more outgoing in his comments? This is, after all, fanfiction. I'm glad you like the "new" Nick. I think he's pretty hott too. And was it you as well who said, (which is now my fifth I believe favorite quote) "What kind of condoms would Nicky use? Hmm… a question that requires some serious though… Magnum XL in the economy size box." I think I doubled over with laughter. I don't think you'll mind if I use that?

Jacinda: Handcuffs maybe? (That's all I wrote next to your name so I assume that you'll get what I'm saying.)

Sidle Girl: Yes! Sluts…

Cheryl (though I wrote down Cherry I think): What are Marathons? You mentioned then and I assume that they may be a chocolate bar…

Annie: Giggling is always called for. Zoloft? Say what about Zoloft?

Kate: Don't worry, I will let slutsister go. Math is _definitely _your thing and feel free to bribe me with George. I might go on strike and have that be the only thing that will bring me back – George up against the wall or in my shower… or both. I am fine, don't worry. Yes, school is interfering with my writing, naturally. And feel free to write a note to my teachers expressing the urgency and importance of me updating. I'm sure my Physics teacher will understand.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Undenied **

The fumes of gasoline and oil filled his lungs after he hopped out of his recently bought pick-up truck. Since he found that he was missing home a lot more often than he had before, Nick purchased a truck identical to the one his father used to drive on the ranch back home in Texas.

Unscrewing the lid with his left hand while he gripped the pump in the other, Nick started to think about what exactly the night would hold for him and more interesting, Sara. He squeezed the handle and then leaned casually against the side of vehicle while he listened to the sound of the gasoline filling the tank, watching the numbers on the till change. Not until he would have to pay thirty dollars did Nick stop. He grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket as he made his way towards the door of the gas station. The woman on the other side of the desk greeted him with a smile, which he returned a little more warmly when he noticed that her nametag read, 'Bobette.'

Laughing to himself, Nick went straight to the back of the little store to where the coolers were. Pulling open the door, he grabbed a bottle of water with his other hand before he turned around and headed for the cash register. Something, however, caught his eye though it normally wouldn't have. It was not every day that there was a sign saying, 'A dollar off with coupon' for condoms. Nick smirked to himself and stopped, making it look like he was interested in the bottles of Advil beneath them. It was a rather large variety of condoms in different colors and in different sizes, ones ribbed 'for her pleasure' and others that were lubricated, for a gas station but Nick didn't really mind since he did tell Sara that he would bring them. He wondered if Sara would be up to the strawberry flavored condoms but somehow, he was certain that he might take it the wrong way… as if throwing down a box of economy-sized extra large in front of her wouldn't scare the daylights out of her either.

Finally decided to settle on something a little more mundane compared to the lime green condoms that apparently tasted like apple, and they appeared to be all fruit except for the mint flavored one, Nick picked up the box and brought his drink and it to the front counter, putting them down in front of Bobette.

"Pump number three," he drawled out, looking down at his wallet while he withdrew two twenties.

"Getting lucky, Tex?" she grinned.

"Something like that," he muttered, trying not to blush.

She cracked her gum and lazily rang in the items on the counter as Nick wondered how she didn't break her fake bright pink nails on the keypad of the till.

"Here's your change," she said, handing him a few dimes and nickels, which he took as well as the bag that held his water and condoms. "Have a good night."

In his mind, she was far too smug and Nick instantly felt wrong with the fact that Bobette knew that he would be having sex that night. He shivered as he walked to his truck and threw the bag on the passenger seat when he hopped back in his truck.

It was only quarter after five and he was about ten minutes away from Han's apartment. He hated the fact that it was Hank's apartment, not Sara's. It was almost admitting to the fact that the two were together and serious whereas the other way, Nick still had the illusion that wherever he went, Hank wasn't really there.

He punched the radio dial with the tip of his finger before turning up the volume a little louder than usual, country beginning to blast from the speakers. Nick knew the song playing and loved it so he naturally sang along to the tune, southern twang in full affect.

He wasn't sure what Sara was expecting when he pulled up outside the apartment that he knew was Hank', where Sara now resided. Nick just wanted to walk in there and mark every inch as his and Sara's in spite of her boyfriend. Somehow, the urge reminded him of how a dog would pee on things as a sign of what was the dog's territory. Shaking his head as a way to get rid of the thoughts coursing through his mind, Nick got out of the truck and headed for the front door of the building.

Floor three came and went as did five and six but the elevator stopped on level seven where Sara's place was down the hall, to the left, and on his third right. He knew it too well despite the fact that he had only been there once and that was because of some game night that Hank had invited him to as well as a bunch of other guy's from work back when Nick didn't have the urge to pee on his possessions.

Forming a fist with his right hand, he knocked on the solid door and waited for it to open. He heard a bunch of movement and then a soundly thud followed by swearing. Nick chuckled to himself even after Sara flung open the door, looking a little exasperated as she leaned over to rub her big toe.

"You all right?" he asked, laughing at her while he watched her.

Scowling at him, she replied, "The table was in the way."

"That's why you go around it, sweetheart," he smiled, stepping in when she stepped aside.

The door closed soundly and then Sara strode quickly past him to the kitchen apparently, if Nick's memory survived him correctly.

"Where's the fire?" he wondered, removing his jacket and then hanging it in the hall closet.

"Probably in the oven knowing my cooking."

"What're you making?"

Peaking his head around the corner, Nick got an eyeful of something he wasn't exactly expected. Sara was bent over at the waist with her back to him, pulling something out of the oven and taking her sweet time to do it as well. She was poking with a fork at he couldn't see clearly since she was in his line of sight of the glass dish. Nick didn't mind at all for the view of her denim jeans stretched over her behind ranked high on his 'favorite things to stare' at list.

With a huff, Sara stood up and didn't bother to immediately fix her shirt that had crept up a bit. The small of her back was exposed as well as the side of her hip. Nick leaned against the open doorway, his arms folded across his chest, while Sara tucked her hair behind her ears before she reached for the oven mitts on the counter next to the stove, about to put them on.

"I hope you like lasagna," she remarked, looking over her shoulder at him as she pulled on the padded mitts.

She saw the look in his eye and knew what was running through his mind however calm and composed he appeared to be on the outside.

"Love it," he replied, meeting her eyes. "When are the mattress guy coming again?"

"They aren't."

"Excuse me?"

"They're not coming. Apparently my bed didn't get shipped to the warehouse today. It's coming in, in two days."

Nick didn't bother to ask why Sara hadn't called him to cancel. He took it as a sign that Sara wanted him there for more than his help with moving a bed since they would no longer be doing that, it appeared.

"So Nicky, did you bring the condoms?" she questioned with a cheeky grin on her face.

"As a matter of fact, I did Ms Sidle," he answered, throwing at her the box that had been in his jacket pocket.

She caught it out of reflex, gloved hands and all, before turning it over so that she could read the other side.

"24 pack… you think you're going to get that lucky, hmm?" she smiled, not bothering to look at him since she was still reading the front cover. "I like the part about 'ribbed for her pleasure.' That's cute."

"I don't think I've ever heard someone describe a condom as cute."

"There's a first for everything."

She met his eyes.

"Yeah, there is."

* * *

I feel like the biggest nerd for writing this line, "...back when Nick didn't have the urge to pee on his possessions." Obviously, it's a metaphor as well as a reference to the previous paragraph before it and just saying that Nick is possessive but I mean, who says that?


	12. Easy to Ignore

**Disclaimer:** Δεν είμαι κύριος, Δεν δημιούργησα, και δεν ωφελούμαι. "Easy to Ignore" – Six Pence None the Richer

**Rating:** H for Hardcore

**A.N:** I'd like to dedicate this highly anticipated chapter to all the loyal readers and especially reviewers who read this story as well as my other ones. Who else will give you smut like this?

WARNING: This chapter contains SEXually explicit material that is generally not recommended for children, immature individuals, people who want to report, and people who laugh when they read/hear/see the word 'penis.' If you belong to any of these categories, skip to the next chapter when I write it and forget that chapter twelve exISts. Our friends of the Internet have provided you with a 'back' button, which you can use freely for your convenience. Use it now. I don't want to talk to your mom and try to explain to her that sex is a part of a HEALTHY individual's life and that it provides entertainment for bored people like myself. Other then that, enjoy it. Please?

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Easy to Ignore**

Sara didn't really think much after she put the lasagna back on the rack and closed the door to the oven. She bit down on her lip, staring at Nick who was raking his eyes down and then back up her form while she fidgeted with the mitts that she was now removing, throwing them carelessly next to her on the counter.

There was lust in his eyes, very similar to the intensity she had seen in them about a couple of weeks ago when things got rather heated in the locker room back at the crime lab. However, Sara's mind was far from work and everything else. She was focused on the box in her hand that she could have ripped open right there after ripping off Nick's clothes.

She didn't know lust like this with Hank, only with Nick. The man standing a few feet from her looked at her like she was all that he wanted, all that he would ever need. Hank never looked at her like that and even if he did, somehow Sara didn't think it would suffice let alone compare to Nick's intense and feral gaze.

He was taking in the sight of her now, fully clothed, but what he was really looking forward to was taking in the sight of her bare and exposed beneath him. It took only three steps until he was pressing her into the edge of the counter hard enough that it was biting into the small of her back, causing her to wince but she didn't care. Her hands slid up his arms and over his shoulders, one slipped into his hair while the other remained still on his shoulder. She was trapped in between his arms, which braced him since his hands were flat on the surface of the countertop. He was leaning into her, his mouth so close to hers and she was dying to feel it pressed to her own lips but he dipped his head and buried his head in her neck. Simply breathing in her warm scent had him wanting her even more. His hips were flush with hers, urging her back against the cupboards and so that her legs were spread, cradling him almost between her thighs.

"I don't want anything but this," he whispered, his hand cupping the side of her cheek gently as he gazed into her eyes.

Sara was about to ask him what exactly 'this' was but her entire reality was interrupted when Nick's hands hastily skimmed down her body, brushing over her breasts, down to her hips, until they reached the back of her thighs where they gripped and hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist though she could have conveniently sat on the counter that was still hurting her back.

"Think we'll make it through all twenty-four?" he questioned, smirking arrogantly as his hand caressed from her thigh around to her behind, which he cupped in his hand.

"It's quarter to six."

"Then we better get started, hmm?"

Nick plucked the unopened box from her hand and threw it behind him towards the general direction of where Nick knew was the bedroom.

There wasn't much to be said about the pace at which Nick was moving things along. The most accurate description could have possibly been 'urgently' or 'hastily' and Sara didn't have a thought in her head to tell him otherwise. Before she knew it she was flat on her back on the bed that her and Hank had shared for the past few weeks. She couldn't explain why it didn't feel wrong to be with Nick in her boyfriend's bed. All Sara knew that what they were doing right then felt right and _was_ right.

Nick was busy unbuttoning the front of her shirt that only gave way to the white tank top she was wearing underneath. He growled in frustration and Sara could only help but giggle beneath him, watching amused as he fought to rid her of her clothing.

"You wear far too much clothes," he muttered, throwing her cranberry colored top to the floor.

"Look at you," she pointed out.

Nick hadn't shed an article of clothing since they stumbled into the bedroom and onto the queen size and already made bed.

"I can fix that," he stated as he pulled his shirt up by the hem at the bottom over his head until it decorated the ground next to Sara's top.

"That's much better," she remarked, running her hands up from the waistband of his jeans over his chest where they paused so she could sink her nails into his flesh.

It was then that he realized, since his hands were skimming up and down her sides, occasionally feathering over the underside of her breasts, Sara wasn't wearing a bra. It should have been a give away since her nipples were straining against the cotton of her tank top. Nick was one to take advantage of this fact. He bent his head down to her chest and closed his mouth over one of the peaks in her shirt. Sara immediately arched into him, her head thrown back and her eyes closed as she allowed Nick to wet her shirt with his tongue before he began to use his teeth to nip and bite.

Sara's hand was at the base of his neck, trying desperately not to grip too hard at his hair, which she was about to yank out, when Nick switched to repeat the same treatment on her other breast.

"Just get rid of the shirt," she pleaded, using two hands to try to tug the piece of clothing over her head.

Nick shook his head and stilled her hands by pinning them above her head so she couldn't use them. Although he had been rushed and impatient a few minutes ago, Nick was beginning to realize that he wanted to have her panting and sobbing his name before he would take her. Having said that, it would undoubtedly take some time and a little bit of effort that Nick was willing to give.

"Lay still, Sar," he murmured against the curve of her breast before nipping at with his teeth.

The reply was a groan and Nick couldn't determine if it was out of frustration or out of lust since he decided to use only one hand to pin hers down and use the other to slide down the expanse of her torso to the apex of her thighs. He cupped his fingers before pressing two against the fabric of her jeans. He wasn't expecting her to buck against his hand but when she did he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to take it before he screwed her hard enough until neither of them could walk.

She couldn't move her arms but that didn't stop her from moving her hips. She grinded up against him and she loved how he was hard and pressing against her. It didn't take long until he was arching in time with her until he was distracted enough to let go of her wrists. The moment she was free, Sara's hands went straight for his belt, which that day had a rather large buckle with his home state on it as well as 'Texas' in cursive below it. She unbuckled it and then desperately pulled at it until it was finally out of the loops of his jeans.

"Easy, girl," he chuckled, grabbing her hands and entwining his fingers with hers.

She almost sighed when they were once again beside her head. She loved his strength but sometimes it was just plain annoying.

"Fuck, Nick," Sara cursed, exasperated.

He smirked and then chided, "You've got a dirty mouth, there darlin'."

"Oh, I'll show you dirty," she stated.

She tried to wriggle free and out of his grasp but so far she was unsuccessful. His gentle laughter above her just made her try harder. And to think, he wasn't even trying. Finally, Sara stopped squirming and moving underneath him but he still had a satisfied grin plastered across his face.

"Feel proud that you can easily take a girl who's half your size."

"Fine. I'll give you a handicap."

"I don't want one," she pouted.

There was a silence between them where they both were motionless and wordless until the sound of Sara's voice broke the pause with a question.

"What is it?"

"I thought you didn't want one."

"I'm curious," she replied simply.

"Does it matter?"

"All right. It doesn't."

Nick let go of her and got off the bed. She was utterly confused until she realized that he was walking towards the box of forsaken condoms, not towards the door. Rolling onto her side, Sara watched him and out of the corner of her eye she noticed her field kit on the floor next to her nightstand. Letting out a small and rather smug chuckle, Sara grabbed something out of the side pocket before quieting slipping off the bed. Nick had his back to her so it was easy for her to slip what she had in her hand into her back pocket without him noticing.

He jumped a little after he turned and saw that Sara was only standing a few feet away from him, not in bed where he had left her.

Slowly, she moved to him and he was still a little surprised, both by her sudden presence and the unadulterated look of lust that was in her eyes, so when she snatched the condoms from his hand and threw them onto the couch beside them, it took him a minute to register what exactly was going on.

"Sar, what are you…"

His voice trailed off when she began to gently push him backwards as she continued to stare into his eyes, hoping that the desire in them would distract him. It appeared to be working. It was surprising for him to find his back suddenly against the wall. He hadn't realized that there was an open space for someone in the kitchen to look out into the rest of the apartment and apparently there was a sink directly behind him. He hadn't noticed that Sara was easing his hand back, sliding it against the smooth surface of the countertop or that she had placed something next to the faucet. Something cool, something hard, and something that was biting into the flesh of his wrist before it clanked when it hit metal.

Quickly, Nick snapped out of his reverie and saw that his hand was handcuffed to the faucet and that there was definitely no way of escaping it. He whipped his head to side to look back at the laughing woman in front of him who looked more arrogant than any one he had ever seen before.

"There's my handicap," she smirked, pushing her body up against his.

"Sar, tell me you have a key."

"Yeah…" she paused and then added, "Somewhere."

"Sara," he groaned.

"Shh, Nicky," she whispered, pressing her finger to his lips. She yelped when he bit at the tip of her finger.

"Sar, un-cuff me."

She feigned that she was thinking and then shook her head, smiling like the little vixen that she was. "I don't think so. I think I like having you like this, where I can do whatever I want with you and you have little say in the matter."

"You can have that all still if you let me go."

"I'd rather not."

"Sar – "

"Nick, be quiet."

And he did after Sara pulled the hem of her shirt over her head, letting it drop quietly to the ground beside them. His mouth was slack and his mind was too busy processing the image of Sara half naked in front of him to protest above his current situation. He supposed that it wasn't that bad after all. He could get along fine with her naked even if it meant that he had to be handcuffed to a faucet.

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her tightly up against his body and then latched his lips to the side of her neck where her shoulder met her throat. He sucked gently on the spot, tasting her with his tongue for a moment before tugging at the skin with his teeth. She arched back, allowing him better access to her chest and he gladly obliged.

It was awkward to have his one hand bent back but he found a solution in turning Sara around so that she was facing away from him, her torso pressing into the edge of the counter while his body was flush behind her. His arm straight out and handcuffed to the sink caged her but the other was engaged at that moment with caressing down from her chest to the front of her pants. Sara's knees almost buckled when she felt his hand slip inside her jeans, under the barrier of her underwear while his breaths came out hot and slightly more ragged across her neck, tickling her skin. Two fingers dipped inside of her and they slid in with an unpracticed ease.

"Un-cuff me," he murmured against her ear.

Sara shivered and shook her head 'no.' However, she knew that she would eventually have to pull away from him, whether it was to get the condoms or to get the keys. Besides, they were in a rather awkward placement for sex or at least it was a rather awkward placement for what Sara had in her mind as their first time, (A/N: _Obviously_, they have to have it in Hank's bed. I mean, come on) as virginal as it sounded.

Another minute of Nick working her with his fingers and she was sure that her plans of sex in the bedroom would be shot. So she pulled away and practically ran to the bedroom, her pants unzipped and open, to where her field kit was. She came back a second later after snatching up the not forgotten box of condoms on the couch and the keys in her other hand. She unlocked the handcuffs, leaving them on the counter next to the sink allow with the key.

Hooking her finger into one of the belt lops on the front of his jeans, Sara began to lead him back to the bedroom where they could finish what they started.

Nick couldn't remember who had stripped him of his pants or who had opened the box that was now on the floor along with all of their clothes but at that particular moment, his body hovering above Sara's and begging for him to replace his fingers with what was pressing against her thigh, Nick didn't care what happened as long as he got Sara. Her flesh was hot and wet for him as he drove into her again and again, almost giving her what she had implored for but not quite. His thumb worked the bundle of nerves while his teeth tugged on the lobe of her ear.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she arched up into him, inviting him to take her right then and there. His eyes were searching hers for anything akin to hesitation, regret, and fear but he got nothing but desire and pure unbridled lust. He'd wanted her for years and he was finally going to get what was rightfully his in his mind.

Words of encouragement spilled out from her lips as he switched his attention his to the her breast while his hand found the forsaken one. She grinded hard on him and he had to pause his actions, nestling his head in between her breasts, his pants caressing her flushed skin.

He thrust against her and she cried out suddenly, cheeks glowing and her eyes squeezed tight. There was a primal side of him that was beginning to surface. The teasing of the roll of her hips didn't help nor did the feeling of her breasts pressed firmly against his bare chest.

The woman beneath him snatched the little square from his grasp just after he had picked up the condom one of them had placed on the bed. He watched as Sara ripped open the package with her teeth before rolling the condom on him. Her hand gripped the base of him and he groaned as she guided him inside of her. His groan filled the air when he eased inside of her and God, it was like coming home. It took two times for him to finally fill her to the hilt and he stayed still for just a moment, relishing in her warm, damp skin wrapped around him like a glove. They fit perfectly together and it was then that Nick never wanted this to end.

But Sara couldn't handle his slow pace. Her hips thrust up against him, urging him to pick up the speed. He hissed lightly at how sharp she had moved and then mimicked her thrust. It was well appreciated and he noticed this as he continued, bringing things to a faster, harder, deeper speed.

An innocent moan slipped past her full, ruby red lips when he entered inside of her again once he had completely pulled out, taking her hard and fast, not even thinking of sparing her his lust and hunger. Sara's arms had wrapped around Nick's neck before her fingers slipped up and into his damp hair.

His body slammed into her and she swore that Nick was going to have his way about her not being able to walk when they were through. Her nails were biting into his shoulder blades and when one of his thrusts was a little rougher and unexpected, her nails scratched down the muscles of his back. Nick winced but loved the feeling of it. He hoped that no one would notice in the locker room the next day of work or else he would definitely have some explaining to do.

The pace faltered a moment later as the tension in his body started to reach its breaking point. He was panting into the side of her neck while she gripped at his body, meeting his thrusts with her hips each time. It took only two more thrusts for him to feel her inner muscles flexing tightly around him, and one more for her to cry out on her climax. She let out a long moan and tensed around him again. Nick couldn't take it any more. He reared his body forward once more in a hard, final thrust and emptied himself deep within her.

The word that formed on his lips sounded awfully like her name but she couldn't tell the difference at this point. Her body was tingling all over and positively burning with sensation. The deadweight of the man on top of her constricted her breathing but she didn't mind at all. A moment later, he rolled onto his back after slipping carefully out of her. He saw her wince although he had been gentle. He brushed his lips against her forehead, smoothing out her hair with his hand. It was his own apology for taking her rather callously.

On his back with Sara curled up against his side, Nick immediately fell at ease and finally regained control over his breathing pattern. He was stroking her hair affectionately and running his fingertips leisurely up and down her back, sending shivers every once and a while, down her spine.

Her breaths danced across his chest while her leg had slipped high up in between his. Her hand rested on his bicep, loving the feeling of his strength beneath it.

The fact that he never wanted to leave this position slightly startled him. Nick knew that one time with Sara would not be enough and he wondered if Sara felt the same way. But he didn't want to say anything just yet, didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence between them. Later he would ask her about where all of this would be going, whether or not it would turn into a relationship. There were so many things running through his mind that he could not help, one of the main ones was what was she thinking right then, lying beside him?

Sara wasn't thinking of much besides the instant replay coursing through her mind. She was savoring the sensation of his lips on her body, on her mouth, him deep inside of her, and his husky voice telling her how much he wanted her. Thoughts of what would happen next didn't concern her. Her entire being was still enjoying the state of prolonged euphoria and nothing could possibly hinder it. There was also nothing that could have made her happier at that moment. What more could a woman want than to have just slept with one sexy Texan named Nick Stokes?

Her thoughts soon turned sour when she realized that she nearly cried out his name before she came. It was perfectly understandable, given the circumstance but she told herself that she would not say his name. The last time Hank had made love to her, she had imagined that it was Nick and with those images running through her mind, she almost screamed his name. She knew that if she said it once, screamed it loud enough for the neighbors to hear, she would become addicted to how it sounded tumbling off her lips. Sara prayed that Nick would never cry out her name, afraid that he would make things worse for her.

She sighed and rested her head against his chest next to where her hand had settled. He was still running his fingers through her hair and when she looked up to see the sated look on his face, she almost felt like kissing him. Something she hadn't done once that night.


	13. Hank Doesn't Know

**Disclaimer:** Não os possua, não os criou, e não lucram com eles. "Scotty Doesn't Know" is by Lustra. I modified the title to 'Hank Doesn't Know.' If you haven't heard the song, I highly suggest you at least check out the lyrics.

**Rating:** I don't know… PG-13?

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. If anyone ever has challenges or ideas, please share and feel free to pick my brain. I need a little variety these days.

Angie: I think it's apparent what size Nick uses. I mean, who else keeps buying the stock of economy-sized boxes? Not every man can pull that off. Hank the Skank? I like that one.

Annie: You named all my favorite places to have sex… you're good. I've had them have sex on all of those but the couch. I don't think I've had them do it on that.

FOXROX: Way ahead of you, darling.

Cherry: Sorry for the name mix up, again. There was a Cheryl. Okay, I've got it. Snickers Marathons.

Anushka: I'm glad that you liked the last time and I think that the next time, because there will always be a next time, Sara and Nick 'do the deed', Sara will be the aggressive one… because someone always has to feisty.

Blondie: I have one chapter left of "Lost and Found" to write but I cannot bring myself to writing it. I have a dislike for that story because, I don't know, it's taking too long to finish and I'm half tempted to remove it but I'm not going to.

Cassie: I'm glad to see that you have a vast vocabulary, ranging from "hot" to "hot"… I love it.

Justine: Spoken like a true Snickers Shipper. In due time, love.

Kate: I saw how long your review was and I made an excited noise and hand gesture. I love long reviews even if they're about nothing. You know that already, though. You know who's coming next… if it's not me and it's not you, then who?

awesomepossum: I'm glad that you liked that line. Canadians are the shit.

Ash: Definitely send me the site. I'm always looking for challenges. I love them. I'm glad you liked the chapter and my writing. I'm glad that you liked that line.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Hank Doesn't Know**

Her giggles couldn't be stifled as she watched the man across from her who was wearing nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans, wolf-down the lasagna that was on the plate before him. While Sara was still on her first helping and nowhere near close to being finished, Nick was on his second and probably going for his third in a matter of seconds.

The fork in his hand dropped to the table, making a clanking sound, and Nick stretched back in his chair as he let out a satisfied noise that rose from his throat. It took him a minute to realize that he had been putting on a bit of a show for Sara who was smiling as she swallowed her mouthful of food.

"What?" he wondered, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing," she grinned down at her plate, shaking her head and trying to control the fit of giggles she was going to succumb to at any moment.

"I get hungry, after, um…" his trailed off and he was making hand gestures as he spoke, turning his hand over again in the air for the second time.

"Sex?" she finished for him, even more amused that he was too sky to say the word.

"Yeah, uh, sex," he coughed.

"I thought when someone became an adult they stopped laughing every time they heard 'penis' and 'sex.'"

"I'm not laughing."

"No, you're blushing."

"I am not!" He folded his arms over his chest and appeared to be almost pouting. "Men don't blush."

"What ever you say, Nicky," Sara muttered with a smirk on her lips before swallowing the last bit of her lasagna.

Nick remained comfortably silent in his seat as Sara stood up to take away her plate as well as Nick. She stopped in mid action, reaching across the table, her eyes meeting Nick's instantly, catching him looking down her shirt for a moment.

"Unless you're wanting more," she said with a smirk.

"No, thank you," he murmured, his eyes flickering from Sara's cleavage to her eyes in a very quick instant.

Snatching up his plate, she took it to the sink that was behind Nick. Looking once over her shoulder, she noticed long, red lines that her fingernails had marked not long ago. She bit down on her lip, hoping that she hadn't hurt him too badly.

"Um, Nick?"

He turned his head to look at her and saw a look in her eyes that made him frown. "Sar, what's wrong?"

"I wouldn't take off your shirt any time soon."

"Excuse me?"

She reached out and ran her fingertips along the lines, tracing them lightly so she hopefully wouldn't cause any harm to him. He got the message loud and clear.

"Oh, that?" he asked casually, smiling at her.

"Sorry," she offered meekly, biting her bottom lip.

"Trust me, Sar. I don't mind."

He took her hand that had been resting on his shoulder, by the wrist and pulled her to him, down onto his lap where she settled in comfortably. His hand cupped the side of her cheek, caressing her skin with his thumb.

"In fact, you can do it again whenever you want."

Sara smiled down and licked her bottom lip out of habit.

It drove Nick nuts to think that he wasn't able to have Sara with him every night, let alone every minute of the day. He found himself missing her laughter, the casual bantering that the two of them shared, and when he woke up in her bed to see that she was facing him in his arms, Nick knew that going home to someone else wouldn't suffice any longer.

"What's up?" asked Sara after a minute of just watching Nick stare distantly past her.

"Huh?"

"You've got this serious look in your eye, almost like you're pondering life."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," he snapped out of his reverie and wondered how he was going to bring it up, whether now was the right time or not.

"Come on. Let's do something," she said, hopping off of his lap and facing him with an unusually genuine smile on her lips.

"What've you got in mind?"

"I don't know. Board games?"

"How old are you?" he grinned, getting off of the chair and following Sara out of the kitchen ad into the den.

"I'm thirty-four, thank you very much."

Leaning casually against the edge of the couch, he was watched Sara walk to the hall closet that was at the end of the hall. She opened it up and started to call out a bunch of board games questioningly.

"Twister?" she called out.

Nick mulled over the idea. It occupied time, it was fun, and it was a way that he could be very close with Sara without being uncalled for. Yes, it would definitely do, he thought to himself.

"All right."

"Finally," she breathed out, standing on her tiptoes to reach the box that was conveniently on the very top of the pile of board-game boxes.

It took them a short time to clear some space and set up the large sheet. By the time they were finished preparing, Nick was standing on the other side of the white board, hands on his hips, looking at Sara with a rather cocky expression.

"Prepared to get your butt whipped, Sidle?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Stokes."

He chuckled and then bent down to flick the arrow.

"All right, right hand blue, Sar."

They were ten minutes into the game and already in a very compromising position. Sara was on all fours, facing away from the dots beneath her. Her hands were level with each other but her legs were another matter. One had her squatting not far from the plastic paper and the other was stretched out, wide to the left. Nick was a different matter all together but he was not complaining in the least bit since Sara was practically cradling him in between her legs. His hands were on either side of hers while his right leg was bent beneath her, supporting her lower body. His left was one row above the last, where Sara's right foot was. Nick looked down at their bodies, Sara straddling his thigh almost, and him hovering inches above her face.

"Now I know why you picked Twister. Monopoly isn't as physical as this."

"We could have always wrestled over who got Park Avenue."

"I'd give it to you. I like the Orange."

"Good, because the red are my favorite," he grinned. "Right foot blue."

Smirking, Nick brought his knee out from underneath Sara until his foot found a blue spot, his knee finding the middle of Sara's thighs. She let out a breath and awkwardly moved her foot back two spaces and over one. She never remembered Twister being a game where one needed upper body strength.

"So how do you win this game again?" she asked, eyeing Nick's lips.

He was hovering above her and Sara found that it was getting rather hot in the room all of a sudden. It didn't help that Nick had his shirt off, sending her mind into overdrive just thinking about his well-muscled torso.

"One of us has to fall," he answered, stretching forward to reach the spinner.

Snatching the spinner by the tip of the cardboard it was attached to, Nick brought it closer so that it was more accessible. When he looked down, he realized that his mouth was barely an inch from Sara's. Somehow, he didn't remember her being that close.

"And no cheating," he added huskily, his eyes flickering down to her parted lips.

"Cheating?"

"Don't push me over."

"What if I did it by accident?" she smiled sweetly.

"However, I suppose we can play on advantage."

She looked at him dumbly.

"Say, for hypothetically purposes only, I start kissing you and you fall over. Your fault. Not mine."

"That hardly sounds fair."

"How isn't it fair? You're fault you can't keep yourself up, Sidle."

"Don't grin at me like that," she chided, shifting her weight to her left so that she could punch him in the arm with her right.

In the fraction of a second that her body weight was only on one side, Nick decided that he would use it as an opportunity to win. He dove for the patch of skin of her neck that he had been eyeing up all morning and nipped at it. Unfortunately for Sara, she instantly braced herself as she sucked in a large breath of air.

"Cheater," she rasped, as he continued to taste her throat with his tongue.

"Fair game," he murmured against her skin.

"Fine then," she replied simply. "I guess this is fair game too – " Sara brought her right leg up, making sure that her foot was still on the appropriate color, and pressed her bent knee against his groin, not hard enough to cause pain but just enough so that Nick moaned out in pleasure.

"That definitely qualifies," he stumbled out as she pressed harder.

"What's wrong, Nicky? Can't handle a little challenge?"

"I think it's a rather," he looked down at his lap and then up into her eyes, "_big_ challenge."

Sara shook her head, trying to stifle her laughter. "You're positively horrible."

"I can't be that bad if I'm around."

"Well, I'll admit that you do a few things right."

"Oh yeah?" his eyes twinkled down at her. "What's that?"

"I'm not too sure, come to think of it."

Sara smiled up at the chuckling man above her.

"Do you need some reminding, ma'am?" he drawled, nuzzling his nose against her ear before his tongue traced the outer shell.

"I think I do."

"Can we say that it was a tie and move this to the couch?" he asked, murmuring the words against her lips.

She wanted him to kiss her so badly that she would have agreed to anything at that point if it meant that Nick's lips were on hers. They hadn't kissed in weeks, not even last night. There was always that possibility of what they were doing would become more serious and Sara knew that kissing was one of those ways. It was almost more intimate than sex and even then, sex isn't always as intense as a kiss.

After Sara nodded since words seemed to elude her, they both help to the mat at the same time and were fused at the lips, hungry for one another. Sara's hand skimmed up from his arm to the base of his neck where she gripped the small hairs there, her other hand finding purchase in feeling the muscles of his back. Nick was too busy trying to get them to the couch, not really noticing that he was dragging the board with them.

While Nick knelt in between her legs, Sara sat on the edge of the couch, cupping his unshaven face with her hands as she kissed him. His tongue parted her lips and slid in to delve with hers. It was long before Nick standing up, urging her back so that she would lie down on the cushions of the couch, trying desperately not to break the connection of their mouths.

The weight of his body pressed hers into the sofa, his hands running inquisitively over her clothed form. He was trying to get her arms out of her shirt and it took them a frustrate moment for them to remove the garment over Sara's head. Nick's arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her so that was straddling his lap before he settled her back against the cushions. She was moaning into his mouth as his hand caressed lightly up her side and over her breast. Her reaction was to grind against him, her back rubbing against the fabric of the sofa. Something poked into her back hard.

Frowning, Sara murmured against his mouth, "Hold on a second, Nicky."

Nick withdrew slightly and watched as Sara reached for something behind her back. Awkwardly, she lifted her back off of the couch and pulled at a strap of something lacey. Hanging on the tip of her finger was a lacey red bra.

"Umm…" she said, obviously thinking something over.

"What's wrong?"

Both of them were far more occupied to realize sounds coming from the other side of the front door. Noises that sounded awfully like keys and one slipped into the keyhole.

"Nick," Sara started, meeting his hazel eyes seriously. "This isn't my bra."

"Sara?" said a familiar voice from he doorway.


	14. Look What You've Done

**Disclaimer:** None of its mine. Well, some of it isn't. "Look What You've Done" – Jet.

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** I officially have the best and most hilarious reviewers. I apologize for making everyone wait and that my responses to reviews take up a lot of space. I' sorry!

Liane: Here's your shout-out, girl! Don't worry. I'm sixteen. How do you think I feel that I'm writing all this "erotica"? Call me Claire.

Rynn: Thank you for all of the compliments. See, I want the readers to see it how I see it in my mind. Sometimes I overdo it but at least everyone knows how they're sitting.

Kate: OMFG! Longest review _ever_. I fucking love it. I say, "I love Kate" sometimes out loud after your reviews that my family is going to think I'm a lesbian if they walk by. Nicky in jeans… **drools all over the keyboard** Is that not the hottest thing ever? That smirk thing that drives us women loco. I love it. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who finds Twister a dirty game. CBS would fire my ass as soon as I make Sara screw Nick on top of Grissom's desk. Yay! I can speak French too. But I'm not. I love shoes.

Anushka: That's the second time I've had that challenge. One of these days, I might just take it up. Hell, I'd be pissed if my boyfriend was cheating on me while I was cheating on him. I better have cheated first.

AP: What is your name, by the way? I think I asked you that already. Your name's too long for me. : D I'm happy that you enjoyed the idea. Hank the Skank… yepp.

Blondie: Someone's happy.

Cherry: Tit for tat, yes.

Jacinda: haha… make Hank do something right.

Bidi: I'm glad that everyone is digging the red bra. It was meant to be unexpected.

Cassie: My girl, you are on the proverbial ball these days. Kudos to the "Oh, snap."

Annie: Nick would never do that… yeah, right. I'll talk with him and see what he thinks.

Isabell: Oh, you never know. Maybe some angst will ensure with girlfriends/ boyfriends.

Ash: Hmm… a batch of cookies. I can't turn that down. Interesting song you chose. I obviously accept because I love challenges. Twister is _the most_ sexual child's game. Honestly. Angst is sometimes called for. I even write it on occasion.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Look What You've Done**

The silence in the apartment could have possibly exceeded five minutes while Hank stood in the doorway, his hand loosely holding the brass doorknob, his mouth dropped to the floor, and while Sara's legs were wrapped around Nick's waist, the straps of her bra off of her shoulders, and her eyes wide with horror. Nick wasn't sure if he wanted to turn around and see the man he knew was staring at them in disbelief, but he did so anyways. He looked over his shoulder very slowly, afraid that with any sudden movement, Hank would pounce. Hank looked exactly how Nick had figured he would look. There wasn't as much hurt in the man's face and eyes as Nick would have expected but there was definitely something there that made Nick knew Hank wasn't happy to see his girlfriend practically having sex with another man. And that's undoubtedly the intention of what they were doing.

Hank didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay, leave, scream to the Heavens, or lunge across the room and punch Nick Stokes until the man was a bloody mess at his feet. Hank also wasn't sure if he was surprised to find Sara the way that he did. She had been detached for weeks and she was barely looking him in the eye any more but other then that, she was a fairly good actress, genuinely happy to see him when he came home and even saying 'I love you' like she really meant it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hank demanded, slamming the door shut behind him.

Shock had been pushed to the very back of his mind while anger and thoughts of betrayal took the reigns. Hank had vowed to himself long ago that he would never hit a woman but he was beginning to wonder if he really cared any more about that particular moral.

"I…umm…Nick was – " Sara started to stumble over her words.

Her heart was racing in her chest as she watched the livid man not ten feet away from her, staring at her with so much hatred and emotion that it scared her. She didn't know if Hank would ever hurt her but she was starting to feel very uncomfortable in his presence.

"Nick was what?" he spat, stepping closer to the pair on the couch.

Carefully, Nick untangled Sara's legs from around his waist, giving her a reassuring look before he stood up to face an angry boyfriend who had just found out his girlfriend was sleeping with another man.

"Just calm down, man," Nick started, bringing his hands up to accentuate his statement.

"I think you should mind your own business and get the hell out of here."

Nick thought about it for a moment, looking back at Sara who was shaking on the couch. Nick slowly nodded and made his way to the bedroom to retrieve his things, hoping that Sara would be okay for the couple minutes that she would be out of his sight.

"When were you going to tell me about him, hmm?" questioned Hank, advancing on Sara quickly.

She scurried back as far as she could until the armrest hit her in the back. She tried to say something but incoherent noises were all she could muster.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" he demanded, his voice raising.

A tear slid down Sara's cheek and Nick's name was on the tip of her tongue. She was genuinely afraid of Hank at that moment and she wished that Nick hadn't left her.

"Answer me," he seethed, reaching out for her and grabbing her by her upper arms.

Sara cried out and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but she was fruitless.

"Get your hands off of me," she commanded, pulling and wrenching herself away from him.

"Answer me, you slut!"

Her right hand came out of nowhere and connected with the side of Hank's face. He dropped her to the floor where she fell and when she looked up at the man towering over her, he was holding the side of his face, glaring down at her with malice.

It was then that Nick came rushing out of the bedroom, pulling his t-shirt over his head while trying to come to Sara's side.

"Don't you _dare _touch her," said Nick firmly, helping Sara to her feet.

Sara saw the bra, whose owner was unknown at the moment, lying forsaken on the armrest of the couch. No longer was she afraid of Hank but angry with him since he was cheating as well.

"Call me a slut? What's this?" she demanded, snatching up the bra and then throwing it at his face.

Hank caught it and studied it for a moment, silent as he looked from the piece of lingerie to Sara's eyes.

"This is yours," he reasoned, lying through his teeth.

"I don't own a red bra, Hank. I think I would know."

"I don't know how – "

"Don't lie to me!" she cried out, tears burning her eyes.

"Oh, like you did to me?" he shouted back at her.

Nick's hand was resting protectively on the small of Sara's back. She was wiping the tears away with the heel of her hands and trying to refrain the urge to reach out and strangle the man across from her.

"Who is she, Hank?" Sara asked quietly, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Nick knows her quite well," said Hank arrogantly, addressing Nick for the first time in the last several minutes. The smirk on his face had Nick worried. "Natalie? That girl's not as faithful as you thought. Mind you, she seemed to think that you were a pretty trustworthy guy. Guess she's not the only one who was wrong."

Nick knew he should have seen it coming. All the times she stayed out late at night and when her "work" asked for her to do overtime, Nick should have suspected something but of course he didn't. He was too busy thinking about and being with Sara to know otherwise. It was no wonder that Natalie strayed, he thought. He wasn't there for her as much as she started to not be for him.

"I want your stuff out of here by tomorrow afternoon."

"I working," she protested.

"That's your problem."

Hank threw the bra back onto the couch and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.


	15. Sway

**Disclaimer:** You know it's not mine. "Sway" – Pussycat Dolls

**Rating:** There's a wall. Need I say more?

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reviews. As cheesy as it sounds, they often inspire me, as you'll see twice in this chapter. Well, you'll see twice in the next chapter if you inspired me. Oh, that makes me feel bad for all of the other people. Sorry?

Cassie: You did say more than 'hot' and 'oh snap.' You were right about Hank and Natalie. I was devastated that it wouldn't be as much of surprise to you since I already had it worked out before you said it.

Allstar: Who knows, maybe Hank will see Nick and Sara doing it all the way.

Kate: I know. I hate that my a/n are so long. Hank slipping on the Twister mat would be the funnies thing ever. Why didn't I think of that? Kate… you're always one step ahead of me. We should really team up and write something together one of these days. I accept your e-gifts and give you kisses.

AP: Apparently everyone is dying for Hank to get knocked out. I'll see what I can do.

Angie: That was definitely a vivid fantasy you detailed for me. I'm willing to see what I can do with that.

Ash: Spoiled, that's what you are. It's 'cause the teachers are on strike here so I have time to write. Yeah, I want Nick to punch out Hank too… and so does everyone else it seems.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Sway**

Sara let out a deep breath, her hands resting on her hips as she surveyed the room that was looking barer by the minute between her belongings folded neatly in duffle bags that were hers and Nick's. They had already loaded her furniture into the back of Nick's truck an hour ago and now they were simply getting all the little things taken care of. Like whether or not Sara wanted to set all of Hank's things on fire with diesel or her nail polish remover. The choice was pretty difficult; both having their ups and downs. The decision was weighing on her mind and had been for the past five minutes. She was ready to consult Nick on the subject when he walked in holding her favorite lamp in his hands.

"Just put it with the stereo," she said before he asked, nodding to the pile in the far right corner of the room.

"What's running through your mind, there? You were thinking pretty hard about something," Nick asked casually, bending over to set the lamp down on the floor next to her radio and stereo.

"Which accelerant I'm going to use: diesel or my nail polish remover," she stated pensively, folding her sweater and placing it nicely in the black bag.

Nick would have laughed but he knew that she was being serious. "You want my professional opinion?"

"Don't I always?" she smiled sardonically.

"Well, diesel is harder to detect but mind you, acetone is water soluble so it'll get washed away the fire department arrives. Tough choice."

"You're no help."

"You're welcome," he grinned.

They had already agreed, around the time after Hank stormed out of his own apartment, no doubt to find Natalie, that Sara would stay with Nick until she could either get her apartment back or find a new place to live.

It was times like this that Sara was thankful that she had someone like Nick in her life. Granted, she wouldn't have been in the sticky situation she was in if Nick hadn't been in the picture. Hank would still be off every other night with Natalie, doing who knows what, and Sara would be blissfully naïve, letting her work consume her life just so she could forget about the nights that Hank came home smelling like another woman's perfume.

Sara was folding her last article of clothing, looking down at the empty drawer beside her with a little more malice than a drawer usually received. She closed it soundly and made sure that she hadn't forgotten anything on top of the dresser or in it. The last thing she wanted was to leave something behind and have to come get it.

"So what are you going to do with Natasha?" Sara asked, trying to be as casual and cool about it as she could.

"I haven't decided yet."

Her eyes flashed up and Nick could practically feel them burning a hole through his skull so he turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm obviously not going to stay with her," Nick paused as he saw Sara let out a sound of relief. "I just don't know what I'm going to say."

That one, Sara didn't really have an answer for so she shrugged it off as she zipped up the last bag of her belongings.

"Is that everything?"

She did another quick once over of the bedroom and nodded distantly. "Yeah, that's it."

"Sar, are you cool with this?" Nick questioned, moving to her. He gently placed his hands on her upper arms and gazed into her eyes.

"Nicky, he's kicking me out. I have no choice."

"No, I mean with this," he replied, gesturing between the two of them.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm making sure," he smiled, pulling her into his arms for a deep kiss that left her light-headed and weak in the knees.

They took her bags out to Nick's vehicle, slamming the trunk door down for the last time. Nick was leaning against it casually, watching Sara mirror his movements in the darkness of the night that enveloped them. He tucked a chestnut strand of hair behind her ear and saw how she lightly bit own on her lip.

"What do you say we get home, huh?" he murmured, his hand resting on her neck.

"Sounds good."

Neither of them made any move to leave so Nick guided her to him by the back of her neck. She complied without protesting and melted against him when he caught her lips with his, refusing to spare her the lust that he had for her and how much he wanted her.

She pulled away, her eyes dancing with hunger as she gazed into his honey chestnut eyes.

"Yeah, we should really get going," she said hurriedly, causing Nick to laugh.

"Why're you in such a hurry?" he called after.

Sara was already half way to Hank's front door. "Why do you think, cowboy?" she called over her shoulder.

Nick chuckled to himself while he unlocked his truck and got in the driver's side. He waited until Sara had locked the front door and was striding quickly to his side of the truck.

"You remember where I live or are ya just going to follow me?" he questioned, leaning out the window.

"I remember," she said smiling, standing up on her tiptoes to give his cheek a kiss.

Getting into her own vehicle as Nick pulled out of the parking stall with his, she just sat still for a moment, her hands hanging loosely onto the steering wheel with her head in between them. Her mind was running through the past few days, wondering how everything had gotten so crazy and complicated. She was used to complexity but the answer was always simple, always straightforward, and scientific. That she could handle, manipulate, and fathom. Love and lust mixed with people's emotions and personalities? Those were different matters of which Sara was not accustomed to dealing with. In fact, she preferred not to deal with people when it came to her job and sometimes life in general.

But Sara had strong feelings for Nick and had for a long time. She wasn't going to throw everything away because she didn't do relationships very well. Nick knew what he was getting into, Sara told herself, as soon as they started all of this. However, Sara was slowly realizing that their relationship wasn't like it had started out. Now, they were potentially a couple with rules to follow. Sra sighed and banged her head against the steering wheel.

The drive to Nick's apartment didn't take long. When she arrived, Nick was busy taking her things inside and he was nearly finished too. Sara watched him as she slowed down. This would be the second time she had to move in just over a month. She wasn't sure if she wanted to put everything inside, settle in, just for something not to work and have her go through all of this again. However, Sara didn't think her and Nick were headed for a breakup but something much better than that.

Stepping out of the car and locking it by pressing the button on her key chain, Sara smiled at Nick when he turned to look at her, not even struggling to lift up two of her heavy duffle bags filled with clothes.

"You know, I never realized that you had so many clothes."

"Neither did I until I packed them all," she laughed, grabbing one and a smaller bag to bring inside.

They dropped them at the foot of Nick's bed. Sara had laughed when she saw all of her furniture cluttering up his family room and her bags were piled at the end of his bed.

"Is that everything?" he asked her, flopping down onto his queen size bed. "Because I don't care if it isn't. I'm done for the night."

"That's everything," she confirmed, pulling off her jacket and her shoes, leaving them next to her stuff.

"We just moved everything in four hours."

"I think it was three and a half."

"I'm too tired to argue," he said, rubbing his hands over his face.

Smiling deviously at him through the darkness of the room, Sara softly walked to him until she was standing at the edge of the bed, in between his legs, which were hanging over the side.

"Are you too tired to do other things?" she asked quietly, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Nick raised his head to look at her. She showed nothing in her face but what she was doing with her hands caught his attention. Sitting up, he shook his head at her and reached out for her. His hands settled on her hips, beginning to pull her down until she was straddling his lap while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think I could ever be too tired for this," he drawled out softly, leaning in to murmur the words against her lips.

His mouth captivated her immediately and how could she refuse being lured into a passionate, deep, and devastatingly slow but erotic kiss? His hands tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling the garment over her head. They had to break the kiss for a moment but as soon as the article hit the floor, his mouth was on hers once more. She was grasping the short hairs at the base of his neck with her one hand and desperately trying to get his shirt off of him with the other.

"Need some help?" he chuckled, removing his shirt in one fluid movement.

She shrugged and then dove at his neck. He wasn't expecting her to start nipping at the side of his neck with her teeth, or feel her tongue tasting his flesh. Nick let out a throaty moan that practically melted Sara right then and there.

At first, she wanted to take it slow, to take her time reveling in his skin and feeling every inch of his body with her hands and kiss him with a leisure, unhurried pace but as soon as he had touched her, her plan was shot. She couldn't help but want him as badly as did right then.

It appeared that Nick shared the same sentiments as her since he was already unzipping his pants and pulling the lower portion of her body further up his lap.

"You've gotta start wearin' skirts, sugar," he drawled out, his accent thick as he undid the front of her pants.

"I'll remember that next time," Sara answered, standing up so she could remove her pants.

Nick watched her with greedy eyes and decided she was taking too long to do it, so when she was finished he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her straight into his lap. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, Nick stood up and walked several paces forward until Sara was firmly pressed against the wall. She smirked at him as he stepped out of his jeans, holding her by her behind with both hands.

His hand found the front of her underwear and when he dipped his hand inside, her words stopped him.

"Just fuck me, Nick," Sara said headily, resting her head back against the wall.

The boldness and bluntness of her words took him by surprise but he wouldn't complain if she wanted to scrap foreplay completely and get straight to it. He nodded and carefully let her down onto her feet so he could go fetch his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. Nick's attention was caught when he saw Sara drop her panties on the floor before her bra went next. His eyes finally found hers after he took a long moment to stare. Apparently, she meant business.

"Do _you_ need some help, Nicky?" she purred, stepping closer to him.

Her thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxer briefs and before Nick knew it, he was as naked as the day he was born.

The condom was in his hand as Sara glided her hand slowly up his chest to the back of his neck. She crushed her lips to his while she stepped back towards the wall. The wrapper ripped with ease and Nick hoisted her up around his waist. Both of their breaths were coming out in pants and Nick rested his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

"Please," she whispered softly, her voice slightly quivering.

There was so much lust coursing through her blood, screaming for Nick and to have him moving inside of her. He nearly had her begging for it and if she weren't blinded by passion, she would have been disgusted with herself.

Nick wasn't doing much better than she was. His heart was beating against his rib cage and he was sure to explode any second. Her simple requests, both true and vulnerable, were exactly what he wanted to hear. The feeling of her body heat wrapped around him as driving him crazy and he could smell the faint scent of the shampoo in her hair.

His hands were gripping the undersides of her thighs when he entered her in one quick thrust. She threw her head back and bit down on her lip so she wouldn't cry out his name. Nick saw this and murmured in her ear, "Don't hold back now."

The pace he set wasn't callous but it was very close. Her hips grinded with his every time he withdrew almost all the way before plunging back deep within. His teeth were tugging at the lobe of her ear before his mouth kissed down the side of her neck. Her nails were digging into his shoulders and when a thrust was a little harder than expected, her back connecting roughly with the wall she was pinned to, Sara cried out in pleasure, ranking her fingernails down his muscled back.

He groaned out her name and pressed his lips tightly to hers. One of his hands was supporting her weight by grasping her bottom firmly but his right hand was sneaking its way up her side to her bare breast, plucking not so gently at her nipple.

"Nicky," she whispered against his ear.

He cupped her breast and softened the roll of his hips against hers to a slow, steady pace that started to drive them both crazy.

The wall was cool against the heat of her body, sending a shiver straight down and back up her spine. She was already missing the hard thrusts of Nick inside of her. The deliciously slow speed that he was moving with had her thrashing in his arms, trying to get him to move faster into her. He chuckled and cupped the side of her face with his hand, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Oh," she groaned, when he pulled almost all of the way out, paused for a split second, and then drove back into her hard.

"You want me to do that again?"

Sara nodded, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Hmm?"

"Please," she begged.

Nick would give her anything she wanted at that point. She was his now and no one else. He didn't have to share any more with some other guy, live a lie, or sneak around while constantly living with the fact of maybe getting caught. He wanted, needed, Sara to know that she was his and would always be.

"Say my name," he whispered, brushing his lips against her mouth.

Sara's eyes flickered down to his while she continued to meet his thrusts. She was so close to the edge and she knew that Nick was too.

"Say my name, Sara," he repeated gently, nibbling along her jaw.

One more hard thrust and Sara's world shattered before her eyes. She cried out his name for his neighbors to hear as she clamped her muscles down around him, hearing him groan as she did so. He prolonged her pleasure as well as his own, maintaining the movement of his pelvis until he was spent and she was whimpering.

"Nick," she murmured, touching his face with her hand.

"Don't ever forget it, sugar."

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa, that took way too long to write in one sitting. –Sigh- I don't know if I'm feeling this chapter. Ugh. Lets hope you guys do. 


	16. Lover, You Should Have Come Over

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine, I swear. "Lover, You Should Have Come Over" – Jamie Cullum.

**Rating:** Uh, PG? Maybe PG-13 ½?

**A/N:** Wow. Almost 200 reviews. You guys are amazing.

Jacinda: Thank you but how am I wicked?

Julie: Yes, if only we could pick one up when we buy ours purses. Somehow, I think it would be a challenge to write about our favorite couple when one of them is in jail.

Roxxi: I'm sorry. I do not support GSR. I used to like it but not any more. I won't write it. Sex in Grissom's office? I started a fic about that a while a go. Maybe I'll finish one of these days.

Anushka: The story hasn't turned out the way it was supposed to. The old way worked with the title a lot better.

Monica: I've only updated so much because the teacher's here are on strike. Nick in general is drool. Thank you.

Kate: You _should_ write something… now! I'm glad that you think that that line was funny. Sara's bipolar. What can I say? Who'd want to think about Hank longer than they had to when they could be screwing Nick? I would love to write something with you too. If we got banned, we can always come back under new names. That's what I did.

Ash: UPDATE UPDATE. POST POST. –Laughs hysterically- Hank getting an STD from Natalie. Hilarious. My education? Who cares? If I were in English this semester I could kind of being doing my homework with all this writing but sadly I'm not. Plus, I would _never_ hand this in to a teacher.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Lover, You Should Have Come Over**

The heat of his body pressed firmly against her backside not only kept her but comforted her as well. She wasn't used to waking up with someone so close to her, touching her. His arm was draped around her waist, his hand resting flat against her stomach. His face was buried in the back of her neck, his breathes caressing her flesh, sending little shivers down her spine. Craning her neck, she looked at the time and sighed. They would have to get up soon to go to work. Although she was tempted to just drift back to sleep, Sara wanted to keep her job and not arise any suspicions about why both of them were not there.

Sara didn't know what they were going to do next. Were they now an exclusive couple? Not that Sara was wanting to see anyone but Nick but it was still something that coursed through her mind. Were they going to make it public or was it to remain quiet for now or forever? Would they tell Warrick? Catherine? Grissom? How long was she going to stay with Nick? Did she have to start looking for another place to stay immediately or was she _living_ with Nick?

"You're thinking too loudly," Nick mumbled, wrapping his arm around her tighter, pulling her back against him a little more.

"Sorry," she chuckled softly.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Um, a few things."

"We gunna dance around this or are you gunna tell me?" he yawned, nuzzling his nose against the side of her neck, breathing in the scent of her soap.

"Nick, what are we doing?" she asked quietly.

"Sleeping."

"No, _we_. What are _we_ doing?"

"You just asked me that, sugar, and I told you."

Sara sighed impatiently and abruptly faced him. He opened is eyes and looked into hers, which were staring him down, demanding an answer to a question that he didn't know.

"Are we together, like, a relationship together?"

"Would you like to be?" he wondered, yawning once more.

"Would _you_?"

"Yes, and I asked you first."

She nodded softly.

"Say it."

"Yes."

"Anything else?" he wondered, tugging her with him as he rolled onto his back. Her head rested on his chest and her thigh wedged itself in between his. She smiled faintly as he began to run his fingers through her straight hair.

"Are people going to know?" she said slowly, looking up into his eyes.

His free hand was rubbing small circles into the small of her bare back. As he gazed down into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to tell people or let them figure things out for themselves?"

"I think people'll catch on quick enough, Sar. Unless you want to tell people, I don't mind."

"No, I think I'll just let them figure it out," she smiled, putting her head back down on his chest.

* * *

No one noticed Sara and Nick arriving at the same time, in the same truck, to the lab. They were ten minutes early, which wasn't out of the norm and when they walked into the building, smiling and talking about something, the receptionist just gave them her usual smile, not thinking anything different of the two.

They past by Grissom's office, the door closed, and they could faintly hear him talking with someone. Greg wasn't in the lab yet, probably making his coffee in the break room. They didn't run into anyone on their way to and in the locker room.

"Where is everyone?" Sara said, grabbing her id, gun, and other necessities out of her locker.

"Maybe they're not here yet," was his simple reply.

After he closed the door to his locker and locked it, Nick turned to Sara who was still busy getting ready for their shift. He leaned in close and gave the side of her mouth a kiss.

"I'll see you in a bit?" he said, beginning to leave.

"You're not leaving until you give me a _proper_ kiss, Nick Stokes," Sara said smiling, her hands on her hips.

Rolling his eyes and feigning impatience, he walked back to her and stood in front of her, waiting for something it appeared.

"Well?" she asked.

His hand cradled the back of her neck, pulling her into him as his arm wrapped around her body. His lips were so close to hers and Sara was suddenly aware of how she was breathing. Her eyes watched his mouth until she needed to see the passion in his gaze because she could feel him watching her. The kiss he lured her into was dangerously slow and seductive. It made her knees weak and her mind melt as he leisurely took her. It wasn't lazy though it did feel effortless and she knew that he was keeping a tight leash on his hunger. His body was pressing her up against the bay of lockers as she grasped his shoulders with a tight grip.

It was Nick who pulled away a moment later, a smug smile on his face before he left her leaning back against the lockers, a satisfied look in her eyes.

* * *

Nick was back in the last three hours later after processing a particularly gruesome crime scene with Warrick. His partner was busy with Brass in the interrogation room with their prime suspect and Nick was now handing over some more DNA for Greg to process before he went to Trace to check on the fibers left on the victim's clothing.

He was walking towards the lab room where he knew that he would find Greg, when he heard two people arguing down the fall. The female voice sounded familiar and when Nick finally recognized whom it belonged to and what she was saying, Nick sprinted down the hall, past Greg.

Hank and Sara were standing in a side hallway, not far from the lobby of the crime lab, arguing about something. Hank had his hand on Sara's wrist and she was fighting to get loose. Sara's lips were moving, spitting out nasty words but she had already forgotten them when Hank lifted his hand in the air and back handed Sara in the face.

There was so much anger in her. She was crying, tears freely streaming down her face but she wasn't a mess on the floor like she half suspected herself to be. Instead, she was fighting back at Hank, trying to free her wrist and hit him with her weaker, left hand. He slammed her up against the wall with his body and a sick feeling was in the pit of her stomach. When she tried to cry out, his free hand closed over her mouth.

"Don't say a fucking word," he seethed, staring into her scared eyes.

Her belief that she was safe because she was in the building where she felt the most protected, where she had people that cared for her and would do anything for her, was shattered. No one was there helping her, saving her, and she wasn't any more than thirty feet away from the reception desk.

It had surprised her when Hank hit her. He had always threatened it, looked like he would do it some times when they argued, but never did Sara believe that he would actually do it.

Nick couldn't see Sara anywhere as he stood in the lobby of the crime lab where the young, red-haired receptionist was on the phone, obviously talking with one of her close friends. She didn't even acknowledge him when he entered so Nick doubted that she had seen Sara. It wasn't until swore he heard muffled talking that he knew where she was. Nick noticed a small hallway that he often past and ignored since it was the visitor's washroom area. He saw shadows and hastily jogged to the other side of the lobby until he stood and saw them. Hank was pinning Sara to the wall, his hand was covering her mouth, and tears were stained her eyes.

"Get your hands off of her," Nick growled, stepping closer.

Hank half turned and looked over his shoulder. His eyes were wide with shock, wondering how long he had been standing there.

When Nick took another step closer, Hank finally took his hands off of Sara. It took every bit of will power that she had, as well as dignity, to not drop to the floor and cry the tears that were welling in her eyes once more. She let out a choked sob of relief at seeing Nick. Nick allowed Hank to walk past him, not even looking at the man or else he would have killed him for just breathing.

Kneeing down so that he was eye level with her, Nick tried to grab her hand but she pulled away once his fingers brushed her wrist. Nick frowned and looked down. She was trying to hide something with her sleeves but he stopped her and pulled the cloth up, exposing bruises that were already forming in the shapes of fingers.

It was then that he looked up into her eyes and saw for the first time an angry red mark just below her cheek bone. Her face was pale, even with her anger and tears, and it was painfully clear what had caused the abrasion.

"He hit you?" he whispered in disbelief.

Sara pursed her lips together and tried to stop the fresh tears from falling. She muffled a sound and then just simply nodding her head lightly. He leaned forehead and kissed her forehead before looking her in the eye.

"Don't move, sugar. I'll be right back."

"No, Nick!" she cried out, reaching out for him as he briskly walked off.

Throwing open the doors exiting the lobby, Nick frantically started to search for Hank's vehicle. He saw the blond making his way to a little Honda parked a little ways away. Hank didn't even see Nick jogging towards him, trying to catch him before he drove away. But what Nick didn't see was that a familiar Denali was pulling into the parking lot as Nick reached Hank.

"Hey," Nick said, waiting for Hank to turn around.

The voice didn't even register in hank's mind so when he turned around, he wasn't expecting a fist connecting hard with his face. He fell back against his car, holding the side of his face below his eye where Nick had punched him. The Texan was shaking out his hand, glaring at the pitiful sight before him.

"Come near Sara again and it'll be worse than my fist," he threatened, slowly beginning to back away from the man that was making sounds in pain.

Rubbing his fingers over the knuckles of his right hand, Nick didn't notice that he was walking towards Warrick's truck, which was parked in front of the building.

"Hey man," said Warrick worriedly.

Nick looked up and saw the surprised and confused faces of his best friend, a blonde, and his boss. There would definitely be some explaining to do but Nick needed to see Sara first.


	17. Proud

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. We all know this already. "Proud" – Heather Small, Queer As Folk Soundtrack.

**Rating:** So G that it's sickening.

**A/N:** -Sigh- You people are wonderful. I think the next chapter or the one after that is going to be the final. Tear.

Amanda: I heart Jamie Cullum. He's such a good jazz singer.

Mellie: Thank you. You're such a sweetheart.

Blondie: I know I'm lucky.

Roxxi: Catfight? With who?

Monica: Character? Nick's name should always be followed by 'drool'.

Angie: He's a rat? Yeah, I can see that. – Inserting cheesy line here- Your review is enough of a reward, love.

Kate: Yes, I open up the window and peer inside of her head. Sometimes I find Nicky there. Reading as you review is so much better. That way you never forget anything.

Ash: Yeah, between this square we've got going on, it would be a little hard. – Laughs- The STD? You're amazing. Hank getting punched is always called for and the readers' pressure got to me so I had to.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Proud**

Her fingers were intertwined in her lap, twisting and constantly moving nervously. She stared down at her hands, her hair foaling her face so that it obstructed Grissom's view of her battered face. Her cheek stung and she felt the beginnings of a headache coming on from the arguing, the slap across the face, and all the stress and drama that was playing around her. Nick was sitting beside her in a chair similar to hers. He had remained silent ever since she and him had stepped foot into Grissom's office. That had been five minutes ago and ever since no one had spoken.

It seemed to take an eternity for Nick to come back into the crime lab to where Sara had been the entire time, on the ground with her head in her hands, mumbling to herself about something Nick couldn't understand. She stopped immediately when she felt his warm hand enclosing over hers, gently prying her hand away from her tear stained face. It only took her a minute to realize that he had hurt his hand.

"Nick?" she asked, her eyes staring into his.

"It's nothing, darlin'. Don't worry," he said softly, turning her hand over so he could place a kiss in the middle of her palm.

And that was how their coworkers had found them, off in a secluded hallway, Sara sitting on the floor with her knees drawn tightly to her chest and Nick kneeling in front of her, grasping her hand that was cupping the side of his unshaven face. No one dared to interrupt them and Grissom dismissed Catherine and Warrick, hoping to get some work done that day. He waited patiently and at a distance for the couple to become aware of his presence. When they did, they knew it was obvious that there were a few expected explanations.

So now they were sitting in silence in Grissom's office where only a small part of his bug collection was but where a large part of his paperwork resided. He was busy looking for something amongst his desk. Sara was sure that Grissom had it all organized in a certain manner that made sense to him but would be completely obscure to anyone else. It was the usual manner of which the man operated things.

"Why don't we start from the beginning?" he said, breaking the stillness that had transcended most pauses.

The suggestion, though everyone present knew that it was more of an order given in a polite form, would have appeared simplistic but when Sara thought about it, she didn't know where the beginning was. Did he want her to start from today and say how Hank had hit her and Nick had gone after him? Because then she would have to explain why Hank hit her, which would lead to her telling Grissom that they both cheated and from there she would tell him about her and Nick. So it only rendered Sara confused instead of inspired about where to start.

"Well?" he prompted, looking from the man to the woman.

"Define 'beginning,'" she spoke up, meeting his pale, emotionless blue eyes.

"Where something was first put into action," he cleared effortlessly, not seeing where she was going with her statement.

She sighed and realized that he was a little too technical and analytical sometimes to understand a simple phrase, however insightful and intelligent he was.

"I don't know where that is," she clarified, hoping that it would make it a little more clear for him to comprehend.

"Start from when you first arrived at the lab."

There, however not the first point of which something was put into action as Grissom defined, was a place where she could begin to help explain the mess that she had gotten herself into.

Sara spoke softly, telling him how Hank had randomly shows up at the lab, wanting her to come back to him – and Sara had guessed correctly when Natalie had dumped him – and that she had told him no.

"He never did know how to handle rejection," she murmured, darting her eyes from Grissom to person walking past his office.

"Was that the first time?"

"I rejected him?"

"He hit you."

Sara bit her lip and nodded faintly. "He always…threatened and kind of looked like he would but he never did."

There was a short pause. Grissom was apparently taking notes and Sara took the window of opportunity to glance at Nick who was staring right back at her. He reached out and massaged the back of her neck with his hand before sliding it down her back. Grissom's gaze settled on the warm gesture but he didn't speak a word.

"Then what?" he urged.

"Um," Sara took a moment to think. She looked at Nick and said, "Then Nick came and scared him off."

"Why did you go after him?"

The question was directed at Nick who didn't even hesitate to answer.

"He hit her."

"So you hit him back?" Grissom asked incredulously.

"I don't know how you were raised, but where I come from, you don't hit a lady." His drawl had unintentionally been laid on thick, causing the woman to smile lightly beside him at the concern and worried tone he spoke in.

"You jeopardized your career by hitting him."

"He's an EMT," said Nick dully.

"You put the lab at risk."

"Of what?"

"We don't promote violence, Nick. Especially not amongst our staff."

"You should be glad that I don't work with him, Grissom. It would have been a lot worse."

Grissom sighed, removing his glasses so he could rub the bridge of his noise and squeeze the spot with two fingers. After a long second, he looked to Nick and watched him.

"You wouldn't have done the same?" Nick inquired.

"I'd defend her, anyone, if they needed it but she was no longer in need of being defended."

"Then I guess that's where we're different," he reasoned.

"Nick, I have to file a report."

"I understand that."

"And suspend you for one week."

Nick was about to retaliate but Sara placed her hand on his thigh to silence him.

"Sara, I'm willing to give you a few days off if that's what you want. I believe you have holidays adding up."

"No, Grissom, that's not necessary."

"I think you should take it," he stated evenly, however there was no rise in his voice.

"There's no need, really. I'm fine."

"I'll see you a week from now, next Wednesday? Both of you?" he commented, not needing to say that there was no room for discussion.

Sara sighed and looked forlornly at her boss across from her.

"I suggest you take the time to straighten a few things out."

They stood to leave and as Sara's hand turned the doorknob, Grissom spoke once more, down at the papers in front of him.

"As much as I don't approve of interoffice romance, nor think that it's a wise decision, I'm happy that the two of you have finally opened your eyes."


	18. Straight to Number One

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know whom CSI _doesn't_ belong to: me. "Straight to... Number One" - Touch and Go, Queer as Folk Soundtrack.

**Rating:** It may be winter, but you'll need your AC. -Grins-

**A/N:** It's official, you guys keep me alive. I'm not too sure why but I feel so inspired to write something so here it goes? And I'm sorry you all had to wait so long.

Jacinda: As always, thank you.

AP: Yeah, you notice how they _both_ have a week off? 'Cause I didn't do that on purpose at all.

Roxxi: Catfight between whom? I told you earlier that I only write Snickers. GSR is not my style.

Annie: Exactly. Sofa sex. Glad we're on the same page here.

Anushka: Thank you!

Isabell: Aw! You're such a sweetie. Hasn't anybody noticed that Grissom always has a one liner? There'll be some when you return. Have a good trip!

Cassie: Thank you, m'dear. I have missed you! Yes, but once this story is finished I will no doubt be onto another eventually.

Heart: Now I have to make it R just to compensate for the G.

Angie: Ugh, I love you. The bug man. Hilarious. You squeed? That's awesome. ROTFLMAO. 'Dad'! 'Hard time.' Haha. I think I can arrange that.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Straight to... Number One**

Sara could have been livid, angry with Grissom for making her take off unnecessary time from work, but she wasn't. Oh no, she was far from it. She stretched like a cat, loving how her muscles were at ease and how her neck cracked perfectly when she tilted it just the precise way to her right. But what she loved even more was how when she rolled over, she found a very naked Nick Stokes lying beside her asleep. She smiled to herself and blushed faintly as she let her eyes roam over his backside since that's what he was baring to her at that moment. A moment later, he rolled languidly onto his left side and reached out for her in his sleep. It only made her smile widen as she gladly accepted the invitation. Her face fit snugly just below his neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist after letting out a content sigh.

Her fingers traced small, slow circles on the skin below his neck before the tip of her finger gently scratched at the side of his throat. She didn't want to wake him up since he looked so peaceful sleeping but she couldn't keep her hands off of him. Not when she remembered how he had touched her the night before, with so much affection that it could have only been real. And how before he took her to his bed, he made sure that they had put the kitchen table to good use.

The smile on her thin moist lips was what he first saw when he opened his eyes and then it was her eyes filled with raw emotion next. He cupped the side of her soft cheek with his large, strong hand. The look on her face was that of a woman fully pleasured and satisfied to the core.

"Mornin', sugar," he drawled, his voice as thick as molasses.

"Good morning."

"Sleep good?" he yawned.

She nodded her head of chestnut hair and then rested the side of her face against his chest. He held her to him tighter and stroked her hair carefully, afraid of disturbing the curls beneath his touch.

He shifted onto his back and brought her with him on top of him. She chuckled lightly but went with it. She wasn't one to say 'no' to her man. And Sara mused, he was her man. No one else's because although they had never specified fidelity between the two of them, they didn't have to. It was pretty much understood. Besides, it's not like she wanted anyone but Nick. It wasn't just a physical attraction for why she liked him though that was a pretty heavy factor. No, he was a gentleman to her who liked her for who she was, genuinely. He made her laugh and be damned if he would ever be the one to make her cry. The time she spent with him was always entertaining even if they were only watching something on TV. The commonalities between the two of them were a dime a dozen, and their belief systems weren't far off. Sara saw things in the man lying beneath her that she had never seen before in a man. He'd been through so much in his life and yet all he thought about was others.

"Jesus Sar, it's not even ten A.M. and your mine's at full pace," he breathed out, kissing her forehead as he smoothed back her hair from her face.

"Can't help it," she said timidly.

"I know," he chuckled. "What do you say we have a shower, huh?"

Her eyes flashed up from where she had settled her chin against his chest. She raised a flirtatious eyebrow and grinned at him. "What kind of shower?"

"Whatever kind you want, darlin."

There was a faint blush in her cheeks because she knew that he could tell the kind of shower that she wanted. He chuckled, amused, and rubbed his hands up and down her sides before he rolled them over, his body pressing her into the mattress. His mouth was on hers before she could protest, though both of them knew that she wouldn't do such a thing. His right hand slipped into her curly hair, grabbing a fistful at the base of her neck, while his other hand was holding tightly to her hip. She practically melted against him as she gripped his shoulders, her fingernails gently biting at the smooth skin.

He could have stayed like they were all day but Nick had an uncontrollable urge to shower. He needed to forget the remnants of yesterday, hoping that a shower would do the trick.

Breaking the kiss a moment later, he smiled down at her and cupped her cheek with his hand. He liked the look in her eyes but decided to keep that thought to himself. He pulled her out of bed by her hand and as soon as her bare feet touched the cool hardwood, Nick had her hitched up around his waist. Her legs wrapped around his waist with practiced ease, her arms finding a comfortable place around his neck. Sara sent him a look when his hands grasped some of the flesh of her behind and squeezed not so gently.

Her back hit a wall in the hallway after he carried her out of the bedroom. His body was pressing hers against it while his mouth found hers. His tongue traced her bottom lip until it slipped in, sliding against her tongue. Her teeth were considerate on his lip, tugging back before taking it in between her lips and sucking on it.

They were only a few feet from the bathroom but Nick wasn't sure if they were going to make it.

"Would you be terribly disappointed if we didn't have a shower?" he murmured against her mouth, clutching to her firmly.

She shook her head 'no' and brought her lips back to his in a searing kiss that made him want to take her right there on the floor. And it seemed that Sara wouldn't have minded either.

Her breath caught in her throat as she winced visibly when Nick brought them to the floor, her back connecting with the hardwood not so softly. He hadn't noticed since he was divesting her of her shirt and she was glad for it. The last thing she wanted him to see was the slight bruising on her back from when Hank had pushed her into the wall, which happened to have a bit of a ledge to it. The angry red mark that had been below her eye had faded both in pain and in sight. It was now just a dull color of pink with a little purple and her head was no longer pounding from the force of the back of Hank's hand.

Her hands sought out his skin but he only wanted her to focus on him touching her so he grabbed her by her wrists, completely unaware of the abrasions that lay underneath his hands, and pinned her down. There were soft whimpers falling from her mouth that he mistook for pleasure but all was forgiven when he kissed her tenderly on the mouth. It seemed that he was pouring all that he had into the kiss, knowing when to bring it from a haste and feverous mating of lips to a languid but deep kiss that melted every particle in her body.

There was still the dull, almost overseen ache in her wrists from where he was still gripping her. She tore her mouth away from his, letting short pants come out across his ear. His head was hanging down in the crook of her neck and he sent a shiver down her spine and back up when he nipped at a little piece of her pallid skin.

"Nicky," she murmured, struggling slightly in an attempt at shaking off his hands on her wrists. "Nicky, let go. You're hurting me."

"Oh God, Sar, I'm sorry," he said instantly, dropping his hold of her as if he was letting go of something hot.

"It's okay," she brushed off, rubbing the spots where he had held her.

"I didn't…" he trailed off when he saw the bruises that were in the shapes of fingers.

"Hank," she whispered, swallowing hard and looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you…" Again, he didn't finish his sentence. He shook his head and wrapped her up in his arms, embracing her tightly against his chest.

"Nicky, I'm all right," she insisted, cupping his stubble covered cheek as she looked directly into his eyes.

She covered his mouth with hers, hoping that it would keep him quiet and begin where they had left off. It worked. He immediately fell back into place between her legs, letting them envelope him once more. Her hand was gripping the back of his neck, keeping his lips fused to hers just in case he tried to withdraw and that was the last thing she wanted him to do right then.

Sara knew that Nick would never hurt her, intentionally or unintentionally. It was a known fact that wasn't plausible and would never happen. There was little evidence behind her reasoning, but somehow, she knew that he wouldn't harm her in any way unlike Hank. And Sara would try as hard as she could to never be the one that broke Nick Stokes's heart.

Her mind was lost somewhere in between how familiar and welcoming Nick's mouth was, and her thoughts on how much of a nice contrast he was to her previous lover. It was only natural that she didn't notice right away when Nick withdrew until she felt cool air wash over her face. When she opened her eyes and saw that Nick was already on his feet and moving away from her, Sara frowned and opened her mouth to say something.

"It's all right, Sar. I'm just getting protection," he smiled, finding amusement in that fact that she actually thought he could ever reject her.

The cool and hard but smooth floor was beneath her back again as she ran her hands over her flushed face while she heard the closing of the drawer of the bedside table. There was a slight fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach that she got every time with Nick. It wasn't a bad sensation at all. It was an accumulation of her excitement of what was about to come and Sara figured it was something she couldn't control nor wanted to.

The succinct sound of the wrapper being torn was amplified and the sound filled her ears but it was the scent of Nick's aftershave that assaulted her senses a moment later when he was on her knees once more, his hands on either side of her head as he leaned down to brush his lips softly against hers. It was like coming home when he slipped inside of her to the hilt, her body arching up to meet his, her head tilting back, exposing her neck, as the pleasure ripped through her body filling every particle of her being. His breaths were coming out hot and uneven against the side of her neck and the air tickled down her shoulder and chest, sending a shiver down and back up her spine. She smiled faintly when he began to move slowly, unhurriedly. He was taking his time in just reveling in the feel of her encasing him tightly and how she would let out a quiet sound of pleasure when he pushed into her harder than before.

She was sure that he would receive a hard time from Warrick if he saw the little crescent shape marks she was leaving in the skin of Nick's shoulders but she hardly cared. It wouldn't be the first time. Her left leg was wrapped around his hips, urging him to quicken his pace. He merely chuckled down at her, shaking his head, before tipping her face up with his crooked finger underneath her chin. Their lips met effortlessly but Sara broke the contact a moment later to release a gasp from her lungs. Nick encircled Sara's waist with his arms and carefully reversed their positions without breaching the contact between them.

When she sat back on her heels as she straddled him, she suppressed the urge to moan when he filled her even deeper than before. It was her turn to control the pace and she was thankful for it. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle any more of Nick's leisurely pace without screaming for him to finish her off right then and there. And that's exactly what she wanted to do and she let Nick know. He was gripping her hips with strong hands as she grinded down on him, feeling a shiver run down then back of her spine. Using what little leverage he had, Nick pressed up into her, eliciting another pleasured sound from her. The noises she made drove him wild though he knew she was timid about making them.

Nestling her face in the spot where his shoulder met his neck, Sara rode them both to the finish, biting his shoulder as she came in an attempt to strangle the string of moans that would have ensued.

Her skin was beginning to stick with his but somehow, it didn't seem to both her. Not when it was Nick that had made her all hot from pure, satisfying sex – something she could always count on from Nick where she could have never with Hank.

**A/N:** …that wasn't very satisfying in my mind. I'm sorry that it wasn't exactly par with some of the other stuff I've written. I apologize profusely for the lack of updates. School is evil and I haven't been feeling an inspiration from the show lately or anywhere else. **– **Sigh – Oh well. I have another idea for a story since I'm almost done this one. It's similar to this one in a sense but I know it won't turn out the way I have it. It never does. So hopefully I can finish this one up in a chapter or two and then take a break, finish some other stories. You know. Thank you for being good little faithful people.


	19. Little Girl

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, there would be no GSR crap and the staff would include myself and Ashley and Julie, just like Ashley said. I think I would throw in a few others like Kate and Nush and Sweet Preserves if she ever updates! "Little Girl" – Death From Above 1979

**Rating:** You wish it was A/C rated but it's not.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and constant reminders that I need to update. It makes me feel loved that people still read this.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Little Girl**

The past few days had been considerably calm and although they were not action packed and he was not doing something every moment, Nick was content and satisfied. He never realized that slipping into a life with Sara Sidle could be so effortless. It had been odd and out of character for him to not being doing something riveting though he had been known to sit down with a beer and watch the game every now and then. But as he lay there in his king-sized bed, small and even sounds of a familiar female's breathing next to, Nick knew that he was truly happy even if he was returning to work in a few short hours.

He was on his back with Sara's body molded to the side of his. Her hand was resting on his chest while her head was settled below his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist. He had woken up exactly like this for the past five days and never once did Nick wish to be somewhere else or with someone else.

However, with a short glance at the ominous alarm clock glowing the time, Nick knew he had to end the fantasy for they were both about to be thrust back into the harsh and demanding reality of their work.

"It's time to get up, sugar," he drawled out as he eased away from her to retrieve his arm. Sara groaned at the abrupt loss of heat and body contact with Nick.

She was absently reaching for him so Nick gave up his hand to hers, which seemed to cease her search.

"Come on, Sar."

"No," she muttered, burying her face in the white of the pillow.

"You want breakfast?" he questioned, fully slipping out of bed to snatch up his pajama bottoms on the floor.

"Coffee," she moaned.

He should have guessed that would have been her answer but out of courtesy he had asked.

"Up," he ordered, pulling the blankets off of her.

Her body flinched to the sudden rush of cold that swept across her heated flesh. Her body drew into itself in the form of the fetal position but not fast enough to escape Nick's teasing swat on her behind. She let out a surprised yelp and cursed him under her breath as he moved out of the bedroom.

"Don't think I won't drag you outta there myself, Sidle," he hollered from down the hall.

In the kitchen wearing only his pajama bottoms and a small smile on his lips, Nick brewed a pot of coffee for them both while he hunted for some tangible food besides Sara's extra food group, coffee. He found Cocoa Cocoa Puffs in the cupboard and brought them out to the table as well as the jug of milk, a bowl, and a spoon. He heard movement from the bedroom and that satisfied him enough to not go in there and yank her out of their bed. He chuckled to himself at how suddenly things were becoming 'theirs' instead of 'his' and 'hers'. It had bothered him in the least bit when he realized the other day that everything was 'ours'.

"My coffee better be in a cup by now," she grumbled, walking into the kitchen with bed-hair and wearing one of his old t-shirts that teased the skin above her knees.

"It's right here," he replied, handing it off to her as he poured more serious into his bowl.

"Thanks, Nicky," she smiled, kissing his unshaven cheek as she made her way to the seat next to him.

"Want any?" he asked through a mouthful of cereal, holding up the box.

She laughed softly at the child-ness of the cereal and his utter lack of manners. She shook her head and settled comfortably in her seat with her knees drawn to her chest and her coffee cupped in her hands.

"Are you having a shower?" she wondered, taking in his tousled hair and unshaven face, not that she minded the roughness of his appearance. In fact, she favored it but would only admit it every now and then.

"I need one that badly?" he grimaced.

"Well, other than the fact that your hairs a mess and you smell like sex, no."

Nick nearly choked on his cereal, which caused her to erupt in a roar of laughter at the look on his face and the sounds that were coming from him.

"Sex doesn't have a smell."

"You know it does," she scoffed before sipping her hot coffee.

"Fine. It smells like latex and sweat."

"Exactly. You also kind of smell like me. That might be bad."

"Great. I smell like Satsuma." He rolled his eyes and finished the chocolate milk in the bottom of his bowl.

"You love it," she defended.

"On you."

Getting up, he put away the mess of his breakfast. When he was finished, he pushed in his chair and regarded her for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm definitely having a shower now."

"'Kay. Hurry up then."

"Why don't you just join me?" he said through a yawn as he rubbed his stomach and stretched.

"We'll be late for work."

He glanced at the clock. "We've got two hours."

"We'll be late," she repeated, glancing at him over the rim of her mug.

Chuckling the entire way out of the kitchen, Nick didn't bother to quell the images that came to mind when she said they would be late.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me," he called from the bedroom.

Adjusting to the working world came naturally for them both. Sara hadn't realized how much she had missed going out to crime scenes and how much she actually missed Greg in the lab. It was slightly odd to not be in Nick's presence since she had been constantly for the past several days but she figured some time apart was good for them both, especially since Nick had a thing for PDAs.

It couldn't have been any later than ten thirty when Sara, in the break room having a cup of coffee, heard loud voices coming from the lobby of the crime lab. One of the male voices sounded awfully like Nick's, which immediately piqued Sara's concern. She rushed out of the break room and walked hurried down the corridor, listening the voices getting louder. Before she turned the corner, Sara instantly recognized the female voice as Natalie. Sara paused and waited, catching the last tendrils of Nick's sentence.

"Get out, Natalie. I told you never to come here again." Nick's voice was low and it had a dangerous edge to it that slightly frightened Sara.

"Nick, I'm not lying! I swear!" she screamed, tears evident in her tone. "I wouldn't lie about something like this, Nicky."

Sara flinched at the nickname that she had always called him. It hurt and evoked anger in her to hear that woman call him that.

"Nicky, it's yours."

"Have you even gotten tested?" he hissed, making a conscious effort to keep his voice low.

"No, but – "

"So you're late. That doesn't instantly mean you're pregnant. Besides, it could be Hank's baby, not mine, since you were sleeping around with him while you were with me."

"Nick, just listen to me. I want you to be the father, no matter who's it is."

"What?" he demanded wildly.

Sara could have only guessed the look on his face. She was so angry and quite prepared to give Natalie a piece of her mind but she heard Grissom's voice disrupt the little bubble that Nick and his ex had created for themselves.

"Somehow, Nick, I doubt you want the whole crime lab to know your personal life."

"They already do. It doesn't matter any more," he muttered.

"Natalie, we have pregnancy tests here in the lab if you'll just come with me. We'll get this all sorted out in no time," Grissom said calmly.

Sara saw him gesturing for Natasha, as she had so fondly called her, to follow him from the direction she came. Obediently, the young woman followed and Sara remained still until they left. She hadn't moved quick enough because Nick came around the corner and stopped abruptly when he saw her standing there eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"No, Sar, I'm sorry," Nick interrupted softly, reaching out to cup her face.

His once tense and intimidating demeanor had transformed into one of compassion and the Nick that Sara was accustomed to. He enveloped her in a hug before leading her back into the break room where Grissom would find them shortly later.

The two of them talked about what would happen if in fact Natasha were with his child. They were found seated next to each other on the black leather couch by Warrick and then Catherine a few minutes later.

"Drama, drama," said Catherine, getting herself a glass of water. "You don't know yet, I take it?"

Nick shook his head.

"I bet she's lying," Warrick stated, sitting himself down at the table across from his two friends. "And if she is pregnant, it'll be Hank's."

"Poor kid," murmured Catherine before flashing a glance at Sara. "No offense, Sara."

"None taken."

There was a knock on the door and they all turned to look at who it was. Standing in the doorway was Grissom with a single piece of white paper in his hand. He had an unusual look on his face that made Sara think he was hiding something from them.

"My office?"

"They can hear it," Nick decided. "They'll know later anyways."

"All right then," Grissom said, stepping into the room and taking a seat at the head of the table.

There was a long, seemingly dramatic and purposeful pause in which Grissom took his time to speak to the anticipating group of his coworkers.

"I just got the results back from Greg a few minutes ago. They were confirmed with the Pap smear done by our on-call specialist. It appears that Natalie isn't pregnant but has in fact developed a case of Chlamydia."

Warrick exploded into hits of laughter though he was trying desperately to suppress it. Catherine was biting her lip though it was evident in the shaking of her shoulders that she too was chuckling at the situation.

"Don't worry, Nicky. We tested you. You're fine. Hank on the hand…" Grissom trailed off and adjusted his glasses with a sardonic grin on his face. "You're little swimmers didn't do any damage today."

Nick sighed in relief and noticed that Sara's hand was over her mouth, a poor attempt at stifling her laughter.

"Well, now that that is taken care of I expect everything back in order in ten minutes." Grissom dismissed himself and chuckled a little as he heard the hilarity coming from the break room behind him.

"I'm glad you're not a daddy," Sara smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Not yet," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Le End.

* * *

**A/N: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am finally finished this mess! I hope everyone liked it and had a few laughs here and there throughout the story. Ashley, I believe it was you who suggested that Natalie was in a desperate need for an STD and well, it's only fitting for Hank to be the slime ball to give it to her. Thank you for all the review everyone! There's so many! It fuels crazy writers like myself when they feel inadequate and are in need of an ego boost. You'll see more from me this summer in CSI hopefully and newly found Grey's Anatomy.

Yours in Fanfiction,

Claire.


End file.
